Changes
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Cena and Randy Orton were together but ended because John was just a bet to Randy months later John finds out something huge and things change. M/M SLASH CENTON.
1. The News & The Hospital

CHANGES

John Cena sighed when he looked at the object in his hand he didn't know what to do his ex might not be happy but he wasn't planning on telling him he wasn't going to have this baby they ended on bad terms when John found out he was just a bet. He got up and walked out of the bathroom and got his car keys and headed for his sister Amy's house he needed her advice. He got there and walked in she was in the kitchen getting snacks ready for when her two kids Haley and Justin got home from school she was married to Matt Hardy.

"hey Ames" John greeted as he sat down "hey Jay what are you doing here?" Amy asked "I just needed to talk" John said "about?" Amy inquired "how did you break the news to Matt that you were pregnant with the twins?" John asked "I just sat him down and told him he was quite happy about it why?" John sighed "I'm pregnant with Randy's kid" John said Amy dropped the spoon she was using at the revelation. "wow so what are you going to do?" Amy asked John looked at her "I'm not having it I'm gonna make an appointment at the clinic in a few days this is not what I want or need I cant stand the fact that I have satans spawn inside of me" John said Amy sighed he didn't want her brother to do this she had to call Matt and tell him to tell Randy.

After a while John went back to his house and rang the clinic and made the appointment he had already been to the doctors and found out he was three months along but he only had a week to have an abortion before they couldn't anymore. He was scared about it but it needed to happen. He was scheduled for an abortion in three days he was glad everything would be over and he could just forget about ever knowing Randy Orton. He had once loved the man more than anything but when he overheard him talking to Ted and Cody about him being a bet he lost it and broke up with him the next week he was fired and John was glad.

The next day he woke up feeling like crap he ran to the toilet and threw up everything he had in his stomach he had a shower and changed before grabbing some food and doing some household chores. He went to visit him parents he didn't tell them about being pregnant what was the point? He had to go over to Amy's later that night for their weekly dinner he was just hoping Amy hadn't told Matt about him being pregnant because then Randy would know for sure and that was the last thing he needed.

Finally it was time for dinner he arrived at Amy and Matt's house and walked in. "hey Uncle John" Justin greeted him John grinned and went over and hugged his thirteen year old nephew then did the same to Haley who had her ipod in. she looked up and grinned at her uncle. John then went into the kitchen and got himself a drink of juice. He started drinking it and found Matt and Amy outside by the grill he gave Amy a hug and shook Matt's hand.

They sat down for a nice meal as a family. "so kids how is school?" John asked "good uncle John Haley has a boyfriend named Jamie he is such a tool" Justin said John grinned "shut up Justin just because you cant get a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter" Haley snapped back "fuck you" Justin screamed "Justin Anthony hardy what did you just say?" Amy demanded "I'm sorry mom" Amy sighed "if you're both finished go to your rooms" Amy said John smirked they sounded like them when they were teenagers.

"remind you of when we were teenagers Ames?" John asked Amy smiled at her brother "yeah but ours would end up in a physical fight" John smirked "I know it was great and of course I would always win" John gloated Amy scoffed while Matt laughed "we could go right here right now and prove me right Amy Christine" John said mockingly "no we cant Jonathan Felix Anthony" Amy glared back at him. "fine so how is everything going at work Matt?" John asked "fine everything is cool getting some work done and I started training some other guys like the youngsters" John nodded "sounds cool" John said Matt nodded as the door bell rang Matt got up and answered it.

John moved to help Amy with desert. "you expecting anyone Ames?" John asked "nope not unless Matt is or the kids which I doubt at this time of night" John shrugged "probably some asshole selling something" John said "so I spoke to mom today apparently she hates Sean's new girlfriend" John said Amy laughed "yeah I know she was going on and on about her being no good for him because of her profession" John nodded "who cares she's a stripper get over it at least she aint a hooker" John said making Amy laugh loudly.

They got the food and headed back to the table. "go find Matt for me Jay" John nodded and went in search of his brother in law. "Matt your wife wants you to get your ass into the dining room" John said but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who Matt was with it was Randy. He glared at his ex and turned and walked back into the dining room and sat down and ate Amy knew what was wrong she knew he saw Randy. "John I'm sorry but I had to call him" John scoffed "no you didn't I cant believe you Amy you out of everyone I thought I could trust my own sister but its obvious I cant I think I should go" John said he got up and placed his dish in the sink before going upstairs to say goodbye to his niece and nephew.

"hey Justin I'm going now but we should hang out on the weekend I wanna go to your football game and cheer you on ok?" John asked Justin smiled and hugged his uncle goodbye. John left and went into Haley's room "Hales I'm going now and you tell this boyfriend of yours if he hurts you I will kill him and that's not a threat it's a promise" John said Haley smiled and hugged John goodbye. He went downstairs and headed for the front door. "where are you going?" Randy asked from behind him John turned and glared at him "home away from you and away from the stench of betrayal that is in this house" John spat and walked out of the door.

He was about to get into his car when a tattooed arm slammed the door shut. "you're not going anywhere we need to talk about this" John rolled his eyes "about what?" John asked "the fact that you're pregnant with my baby" John sighed "what about it Orton it will be taken care of in a few days" John said Randy glared "I cant believe you're thinking about getting an abortion do you hate me that much?" John chuckled "of course I do and this has nothing to do with you it's my body so I can do whatever the hell I wanna do with it ok?" John snapped "no this is our baby I wont let you do this" John scoffed "too bad Orton this has nothing to do with you it's none of your concern so fuck off" John spat and got in his car and drove away.

Randy sighed and walked back inside. "so what happened?" Matt asked "he basically told me he is having an abortion and that I have no say in the matter" Matt sighed he felt bad for the guy "sorry man" Matt said sympathetically "I didn't know he hated me that much" Randy said Amy growled "well what do you expect asshole you used him and made a bet with your two little asshole protégés your lucky that I am even letting you step foot in my house" Amy spat and walked upstairs to check on the kids. "what do I do man I want this kid so bad I mean after everything I went through in finding out Alana wasn't mine I just want a child and now I have this chance and he wont let me be a parent" Randy said he was frustrated "I don't know talk to him but from what I understand John doesn't want to be a parent if he was pregnant with someone else's kid it would be the same but with you he is even more serious about not having this child" Matt told him.

"I'm going to go see him tomorrow I know he moved can I have his address?" Randy asked Matt nodded "whatever you do don't tell him I gave it to you or Amy will murder me in my sleep" Randy nodded and left he had a lot of thinking to do before going to see John. When John got home he had a drink of hard liquor and went to bed he didn't wanna think about Randy or the baby right now everything was so fucked up. He really wished Amy hadn't told him then everything would have been fine but no that's what you get for having a big mouth for a sister.

He woke up the next morning and had a shower before getting some breakfast and tinkering around with his cars. He decided to go to the mall for some shopping while there he went into a baby store and saw some really cute things he got excited but quickly stopped and got it under control. He left the store and headed home after grabbing some food. He was pissed off to find that Randy was there when he got home he didn't wanna talk to him and he wanted to know how the hell he got his address.

"what the hell are you doing here?" John asked as he got to his door fumbling with his keys he finally got the door open and walked in trying to slam the door in Randy's face but Randy blocked it and followed him. "nice place" Randy commented John shrugged "I guess now what the hell do you want Orton?" John asked again while he got his food sorted out and sat down to eat. "we need to talk about everything John" John rolled his eyes "what is there to talk about? Seriously Orton you screwed me over I ended it with you then you happened to knock me up and in two days I wont be pregnant anymore so what is your deal?" John asked he was over Randy he hated the guy but somewhere deep down he still loved him.

"I know I screwed up but you're going to kill an innocent child are you really that heartless?" Randy asked John scoffed "no I'm not look Randal I don't wanna be a parent and I certainly don't wanna be a father to your kid and I don't wanna be pregnant anymore so I am doing what is best for me" John said Randy got up he was pissed off. "I know you really aren't that cold John the baby's done nothing to you" Randy commented John sighed "but it's half you and I want nothing to do with you I hate you I was your whore" John spat back at him "I just cant do this I have no one in all of this" John said "bullshit Cena you have me, Ames, Matt, your parents, Adam and Chris you have a whole lot of people" Randy said John began to cry. "no I am going to have this taken care of and you'll never see me again" John growled.

"No you're fucking not" Randy spat. "why cant you get it that I don't wanna be a dad!" John screamed he started feeling like shit and had a cramp Randy was at his side immediately. John took in a few deep breaths and when he looked up, he saw Randy by his side. "I don't want to do this. I can't do this." John said "Well I'll take it." Randy stated. he groaned again as the cramp continued. "Make it stop." John begged "Just breathe. We'll go to the ER." Randy stated helping John to the front door.

Please review for faster updates


	2. John's Decision

CHANGES CHAPTER 2

They got to the hospital and John was checked out it was just normal pregnancy cramps the doctors gave him some vitamins that he needed and pushed some fluids into him. Randy came in a second later looking worried. "I'm fine just normal cramps" John said Randy sighed in relief. "thank god so can we talk about this now?" Randy asked John nodded "I'll take the baby John everything afterwards all you have to do is look after him or her while they are inside of you but please don't take this away from me I'm begging you" John sighed "fine I'll do it but I am staying where I am and I don't want you hovering over me like I am some porcelain doll." John said Randy smiled "that's awesome" John shrugged.

"hi I'm doctor Summer's I just want to do an ultrasound just to see how things are" John nodded "ok this might be a little cold John" John nodded as the doctor put the gel onto his stomach and started up the machine. Randy was watching everything John just didn't look he didn't want anything to do with this. "ok everything is fine do you know the sex?" the doctor asked John shook his head "no" John said "would you like to?" she asked Randy grinned "yeah" John said in a somber voice. "ok it looks like you are having a…..girl congratulations" John shrugged and cleaned off and got up he was free to go home.

Once at home John just relaxed Randy was still with him and he wished he would just go away. "if you're gonna sit there at least do something productive and go get me some dinner and some ice cream" John said Randy nodded and got up and left John alone he felt much better. While Randy was gone John got up and called his parents he needed to tell them the news he also knew they would be disappointed in him for not wanting to keep the baby but he knew in his heart he wouldn't make a good dad so he was doing what was best for his daughter.

He went upstairs and had a shower when he got out he dressed in some sweats without a shirt he then went downstairs hoping Randy would be back by now with his food which he was. Randy stood there shocked when he saw John without a shirt on it never got old he was a stunning man and he cursed himself for fucking his relationship with him up. "so what did you get?" John asked Randy shook his head from his hot thoughts of John. "oh just some Subway" John nodded "cool give me mine then" John said Randy handed him his meatball sub and John walked away after getting a bottle of water he walked into the lounge and turned on ESPN.

"can I join you?" Randy asked shyly John nodded "yeah when are you going back to Missouri?" John asked "I don't know I was thinking about buying a place here so I can be closer to you or whatever" John sighed "you don't need to Randy I will be fine on my own what's the point you'll be on the road most of the time anyway" John responded. "yeah but I don't want to miss out on anything that happens" Randy said John nodded "you can crash here if you want there is no point wasting your money I know how much you hate Boston" John said "you'd let me stay here?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I guess I mean I might need you to do stuff for me so it would be easier but I don't want you to smother me and you don't have to be with me all day everyday it was just a suggestion if you don't wanna stay here don't I wont force you" John said he got up and put his wrapper in the bin. "I'm tired so I'm going to sleep lock the house up before you go to bed" John told him and went into his room and fell asleep straight away.

The next morning John woke up and went for a nice walk he needed to get out and get his mind clear. Being around Randy so much was driving him insane he had all these mixed emotions going on and he didn't know how to handle it. he arrived at his sisters house and walked in and sat down at the table and had some breakfast Amy just watched him smiling knowing he forgave her for telling Randy about the baby. "Ames I'm gonna drop the kids off and hit the gym love you" Matt said and gave Amy a quick kiss Amy nodded and started doing the dishes.

"so Ames you wouldn't happen to know how Randy got my address do you?" John asked Amy looked at him "no trust me Jay I didn't tell him where you lived" John nodded "then who the hell did then?" John asked they both thought for a while "Matt" they both said at the same time. "my husband is a dead man" Amy threatened John smiled "it's fine" John said "so what did you and Orton talk about then?" Amy asked "we yelled about me having the baby then I had to go to the hospital" John said Amy looked worried "why? Are you ok?" She asked John nodded "yeah I just had cramps so nothing to serious so we talked there and I am gonna give birth to the child but he is gonna raise it I mean I don't know how to be a parent I just cant do it I don't have it in me to be one" John said Amy sighed "I think you're wrong I know you can do this you're just scared just think about it Jay while you're preggers just think about raising and seeing this little person grow up into an amazing adult" Amy spoke from the heart.

John stayed and talked with Amy for a little longer before he got up and walked home. He walked in the door and was immediately approached by Randy "where the hell have you been?" Randy asked John shrugged "I went for a walk and ended up at Amy's why?" John asked "I was so fucking worried anything could have happened to you" John rolled his eyes "you mean the baby don't try and pretend you care about me the only reason you're here right now is because of this child inside of me I'm not an idiot" John spat and walked upstairs for a shower.

He had a nice long shower and changed into some shorts and a shirt he knew he had to go shopping for some new clothes all his old ones didn't fit him anymore. After dressing he went downstairs and started doing some laundry. He finished the laundry and went to get his keys. "hey where are you going?" Randy asked. "I need to go clothes shopping none of my clothes seem to fit me anymore" John said Randy nodded "did you want to come?" John ased Randy nodded "sure" John smiled and threw the keys at Randy so he could drive. They got in the car and drove to the nearest mall. They got out and went into some stores o John could get some new clothes.

He picked up some sweat pants, baggy shirts, jumpers, jeans, tank tops, jackets and some underwear. He paid for it all and left they were walking around and Randy saw a baby store and dragged John in there John felt uncomfortable looking at all the clothes Randy didn't notice John couldn't handle it and stormed out of the shop and sat down on a bench. Randy came out with bags of things John snatched the keys away from him and walked to the car he waited for Randy once Randy was in John drove to a bar wanting to drink Randy was confused as to why they were here.

"why are we here?" Randy asked John sighed and started crying a little. "I need a drink" John said "John you cant" Randy said John nodded "I know and it's so frustrating I cant do this Randy I just cant" John said Randy frowned "cant do what?" Randy asked "everything I cant be a father I cant carry this child this isn't me I just cant do it and I'm sorry but tomorrow I'm taking care of it" John said he got out of the car and started walking Amy's house wasn't too far from the bar. Randy was frustrated he thought he was finally getting somewhere with John but now he was worried that John was going to go through with aborting the baby he was scared and sad about the thought of it.

John got to Amy's and found Matt was the only one there he sat down with him and talked about wrestling and sports. "I cant do it Matt I cant be the dad or the carrier for this baby I just cant every time I think about it I feel sick I hate what this is doing to Randy but I cant do it for him he needs to find someone stronger than me I just cant handle this shit" John admitted Matt was upset and angry about it but didn't say anything. John sat there for a while before going home after having some dinner.

He walked into his house and ignored Randy and walked upstairs to have a shower. Fter showering he changed into some sweats and headed downstairs to watch some TV he could feel Randy staring but just ignored it. "what can I do to change your mind?" Randy asked he was upset and John could tell. "nothing I cant and wont do this Randy if you want a child get someone else pregnant because I cant handle this anymore I cant handle being around you, having your child in me I cant handle the fact that after everything you've put me through I don't hate you" John said in tears "I want you to leave I don't wanna see you ever again in my life I need you to leave" John said in tears and ran up to his room.

Randy was mad at himself for everything he did to John but obeyed to John's wishes and left crying. John fell asleep crying to himself. He got up the net morning feeling alright he got dressed and had some food and got ready for his appointment. He signed in once at the clinic and sat there watching all these people go in and come out he started thinking about everything and he couldn't do it he got up and walked out and got into his car and drove to where Randy was staying. He got his room number and knocked on the door Randy opened the door looking worse for wear.

"what do you want come to ruin more of my dreams?" Randy hissed "I couldn't do it" John said Randy sobered up "come in" John smiled and walked into the room and sat down he had a sore back. "what do you mean you couldn't do it?" Randy asked John sighed "I went to the clinic and as I was sitting there I thought about you and how badly you want this for as long as I've known you you've always wanted to be a father and I couldn't tae that away from you so I waled out and I came here" John said with tears rolling down his face.

"thankyou" Randy whispered John nodded "it's fine but I need to come to terms with this so just bare with me ok and I was hoping you….you'd come home with me" John asked Randy smiled "sure I'll meet you there ok?" John nodded and left.


	3. Canada

CHANGES CHAPTER 3

Once John got home he changed into some sweats and relaed he was uncomfortable and tired. He wasn't sure if he did the right thing concerning the baby bit new Randy would be so happy when he got to meet his daughter. John was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Randy sitting next to him with some food. He was brought from his thoughts when Randy nudged his shoulder.

"where were you just then?" Randy asked "sorry just thinking but nothing for you to worry about" John said Randy nodded. "so are you flying to Canada for Adam's party?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I have already cleared it with my doctor and she said it was fine I miss him I haven't seen him in ages" John said "yeah everyone misses you too maybe you could travel for a while with me?" Randy suggested "I don't think that's a good Idea I mean apart from me being pregnant I still don't want you to be around more than necessary Randy you hurt me badly and that's something I'm not sure if I'll ever get over" John said he finished his food "thanks for the food make yourself at home I'm going for a nap" John said and walked into his room.

Later that afternoon John had a doctors appointment to see how the baby was doing he got ready he was so annoyed Randy was running around the house smiling it was freaking him out. They got to the doctors and signed in and sat down waiting. "I hope you're worth all this kid." John murmured to his belly. "So names you have any picked out?" Randy asked. "Randy, I told you, I'm not naming this baby. It's yours, you can do it." John sighed in frustration. "John Cena" a nurse called he got up and walked into the room with Randy right with him.

They both sat in the exam room. There was silence between the two of them as the nurse asked questions and took John's vitals.

"Alright, well thank you John. Dr. Summer's will be in shortly." The nurse said and left. "Can you try and be happy at least for me?" Randy asked. "whatever" John sighed. "hi John how are you feeling today?" Dr. Summer's asked "fine just a little tired…doc you remember Randy right?" John asked "of course we met at the hospital." Randy nodded and smiled.

"Alright John, let's see what we have today." Dr. Summer's said "Alright then." John laid back on the exam table as Dr. Summer's took off his shirt. The doctor gelled up John's now protruding belly and typed in a few things on the ultrasound machine. Today was the first time Randy had heard the baby's heart beat. They didn't hear it at the hospital. "Wow." He became a little misty eyed as he stood next to John over looking the procedure. "Yeah, even I have to admit that part is cool." John smiled a bit. "It's strong. There's a strong baby in there." Dr, Summer's said. Randy grinned this was so cool.

"Now next month there's going to be a lot of changes. Read your book and I'll see you then. Everything looks good and right on schedule. You guys take care. Go home and celebrate." Dr. Summer's cleaned up John's belly and left the room. "Congratulations Randy." John said as he put his shirt back on. "Thanks I guess." His mood was different, it's was a bit sour really. "What's your problem now? I swear I can't win." John huffed. "Nothing is my problem John." He paused for a moment. "It's just when you do finally love this child, you will feel guilty for you non excitement." John rolled his eyes at Randy's statement.

They got back to the house and John got changed and relaxed he sat down next to Randy "shit we forgot to get me some ice cream" John muttered "I'll go get it it's fine I'll be back soon." Randy said John shrugged, Randy needed these next few minutes just to get away. He felt bad for snapping at John at the doctor's office, but he wasn't giving any and he was tired of that too. He just wished that they could get back to where they were or at least to friends. He loved him, always will, but now things were way too different. He screwed up and knew it. That bet he made with Ted and Cody was the most selfish thing he had ever done in his life and he was starting to regret it more and more every day.

While Randy was out John decided to pack for his upcoming trip to Canada for Adam and Chris's engagement party he was happy for them they were two of the greatest people you could ever meet. After packing he decided on doing some cleaning he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors when Randy walked back in. Randy glared at John what did this man not now about taking it easy. "John what the hell are you doing?" Randy asked "cleaning the floors what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" John asked with an 'are you an idiot?' expression on his face.

"well stop this isn't good for you or the baby" John sighed "no I wanna get this house clean before I have to leave for Canada" John said Randy rolled his eyes. And went over to John and pulled him up. John snatched his hand away glaring at Randy "get the fuck off of me and don't you fucking touch me again you lost that right a long fucking time ago" John hissed and walked away. Randy sighed were things ever going to get any easier?

Randy went upstairs and knocked on the door of John's room. "what?" John barked from inside the room. Randy opened the door and stood in the doorway. "I'm sorry that I touched you but you have to start taking care of yourself better" John scoffed "I'm not an imbecile Orton I know how to take care of myself and you have no say in what I can and cannot do" John spat at him. "look John as long as you're carrying my baby you'll start taking care of yourself and I'm gonna make sure of it" John growled.

"I told you I didn't want you hovering I mean don't you have some asshole to fuck or anything?" John asked "no John I don't" Randy countered "well maybe you should might make you a little less bitchy." John said "now leave me alone I am working" John said he was working on a book about his life Randy nodded and left a grumpy John alone.

The next day John and Randy bordered a plane for Canada they were sitting next to each other which John really didn't like. "so what are you going to name her?" John asked after the plane too off. "I don't now yet I haven't really thought about it" John nodded. Then he started giggling. Randy missed that, maybe way too much. "What's so funny?" Randy asked "Gimme your hand." John took Randy's hand. The baby must have been doing flips. She wasn't kicking she was fluttering. Randy smiled at the feeling. It was a combination at least of that and the fact that John had let him touch him.

They arrived in Canada and Randy drove them to Adam and Chris's house they were staying there for the weekend. They got there and John was lead into a room by Adam he sat down on the bed relaxing. "so how are you feeling man?" Adam asked "good I am so tired though and hungry all the time and I wish I could drink but Mr. mom out there wont let me do anything it is so frustrating" John rambled Adam laughed "it's not funny just wait until Chris knocks you up then I will be the one laughing at you" John said Adam nodded "so I need to tell you that Ted and Cody will be here" John nodded "it's fine but if they come near me I will fuck them up pregnant or not just warning you now where's your kitchen?" John asked Adam laughed he was still the same John.

They walked into the kitchen and Adam started making himself and John a sandwich. After making it he and John headed outside to have a chat. "so how are things with you and Chris?" John asked "they're good I really love him I want to spend my life with him" John smiled "wow you both deserve it" John said smiling sadly he wished things were easier for him. "hey Jay you deserve it too I now there's someone out there for you who can make your life better you just need to get over Randy" Adam said John nodded "yeah I know but how the hell am I supposed to meet anyone with this huge ass bump?" John asked gesturing to his stomach "first you aint huge and second you might meet someone here at my party you never know" John shrugged.

After eating their sandwiches Adam and Chris headed out to get a few things leaving John and Randy alone. "I think I have decided on a name" Randy said John nodded "yeah what is it?" John asked "Lilly Marie" John nodded "nice name is she gonna be an Orton?" John asked "yeah you don't want anything to do with her remember?" Randy spat John nodded he had tears in his eyes he didn't want Randy to see him crying. "I know….I have to tell my parents what's going on soon they aren't gonna be happy" John admitted "no one is happy with your decision John you have to know that by now" John sighed "well I wish everyone would understand where I am coming from" John growled this was turning into a fight and he didn't want that. Luckily there was a knock on the door.

Randy got up and answered it he was chatting and laughing. John glared when he saw who it was it was Ted and Cody John got up. He went to the kitchen to get a drink he could use some hard liquor right now but didn't want to have Randy all over him. "John we're sorry" Ted said John scoffed and glared at him "well you can take your 'I'm sorry' and stick it up your ass for all I care" John spat and waled outside he got changed into some swimmers and jumped into the hot tub that Chris and Adam had.

"why are you yelling at them for?" Randy asked when he walked outside "because I don't like them and I don't want to be around them what is it to you? god Randy you're acting like my mother leave me alone why the hell are you with me 24-7?" John asked bitterly he just wanted to be alone. "oh I don't know John maybe because I care about you" John scoffed and got out of the tub "yeah like you cared about me when you made a bet?" John hissed "just go hang out with your friends you're wasting your time on me" John said and he walked inside and into his room for a shower and a nap.

Randy sighed he didn't know how to get it through John's head that he cared for him. He felt bad for everything that he has done but he wanted John to know that he still loved him and that he meant a lot to him. He just had to find a way to convince the stubborn man upstairs. He wasn't looking forward to this party tomorrow especially since most of the people that were going to be there were John's friends and hated Randy for what he had done to him he wished he could go back in time and never make this bet he had screwed up a lot of things in his life but has never regretted anything more than breaking John Cena's heart now all he had to do was fix it before somebody else did.

**Please review and tell me WHO you think John should flirt with at the party? Randy gets mad and jealous because of it and I need ideas….**


	4. The Party

CHANGES CHAPTER 4

After his nap John got up and walked downstairs he was craving some burgers he went into the kitchen and looked through Adam's draws for a burger joint. He got some menus and sat at the dining room table looking through them. "hey Jay" Chris greeted him "oh hey Chris which one of these places has the best burgers?" John asked gesturing to the menus "forget about that Adam is cooking home made burgers with sweet potato fries for dinner." Chris told him John nodded "cool" John said he got up and put all of the menus back into the draws.

He went to the fridge and pulled out a diet coke and joined Ted, Cody, Randy, Adam and Chris outside he sat as far away as he could fro Randy, Ted and Cody he didn't want to be near them it still hurt to look at them all together. "so you're having a girl huh?" Cody asked Randy grinned he looked so happy "yeah her name is gonna be Lilly Marie" John felt out of place hearing about the baby. "I've started working on the nursery at my house in Missouri it's a nice lavender colour mom is helping out a lot" Randy said "well that's good so when are you gonna talk John into going there you want her born in Missouri right?" Ted asked John overheard this and was mad he wasn't going to leave Boston no way in hell.

"I want her to be born in Missouri but getting him to wanna stay there is not gonna be easy he loves Boston he wont go he is already pissed off at me for being so overbearing but I just wanna make sure that both him and the baby are ok" John sat there silent, "dude maybe you need to step back a little you're acting like your husband is having your baby but he isn't your husband he is just an ex who doesn't like you very much right now" Adam piped up John was glad for someone to be on his side even a little bit.

Randy glared at Adam "I know that but I am excited and I want to be around for everything that happens I don't know why I am hovering over him I seriously don't" Randy admitted John scoffed "I know why….it's simple Orton you don't trust me it's cool if I were you I wouldn't trust me either seeing as a few days ago I wanted to have an abortion you think I am gonna do something to harm the baby don't you?" John asked "no…no I don't" John laughed "yes you do that's why you hover around me why I cant do anything without you knowing what it is that I am doing I mean can I even go to the toilet without you worrying what I might be doing?" John asked Randy was getting on his nerves.

"ok people calm down John come help me with the fries" Chris said John nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen with Chris. "are you two always like that?" Chris asked "yeah he is just so overwhelming Chris he wont leave me alone in my house seriously everywhere I look he's there I mean it would be different if it was because he was there for me but I know he is only there for the baby and I get that I do but I wish someone cared about me for a change" John said sadly Chris nodded he felt bad for John everyone was asking about the baby all the time never about John and how he feels. "you need to tell him" John scoffed "we cant be in the same room for more than five minutes without ending up arguing" John told him Chris shrugged he had no answers for the man.

An hour later the six men sat own for dinner and the conversation was based around the baby. John sighed and got up with his food and drink and walked inside to eat the baby talk was making him feel like crap for doing what he was doing. "are you ok?" Randy asked as he came in for another drink John nodded "fine just wanted some peace and quiet" John answered Randy sat down with him. "you know you can talk to me about anything right?" Randy asked John nodded "I'm fine Orton relax I just want to be alone with my thoughts for a while" John said Randy shrugged and left John alone how he wanted it. John was relieved but was sad at the same time.

After dinner and desert they sat down for a movie John was tired so he decided to hit the hay. He got into bed and dreamed about the days when he and Randy were first together before the bet was revealed before John hated Randy before John was pregnant he wished he could go back in time and change things but that wasn't a reality he knew he still loved Randy but he didn't know if he could trust him again. That and he heard from Natalya at work that Randy has been going on a few dates with Mike 'the Miz' Mizanin. That stung him but he knew he had to get over Randy Orton and move on to someone who he could trust 100 %.

The next day was the engagement party John was looking forward to seeing all of his friends from work he missed them a lot. He got up and went for a light walk and headed back to Adam and Chris's house. Once there he showered and dressed in some jeans and a long sleeved black top. He went downstairs and made himself some fruit and toast and ate it before lounging around in front of the television for most of the day.

Finally it was party time and the house was packed and John hadn't seen Randy all day so he was mingling. "hey Johnny" John heard it was Natalya he smiled and gave her a huge hug. "hey yourself diva's champion" John said Natalya smiled "I know it is so freaky sometimes I cant even believe that I am the champion I just wish Laycool would leave me the hell alone" John nodded "relax babe you're way better than them you got this trust in yourself" John said Natalya smiled and hugged him close she missed John on the road he was always the one person you could go to if you had a problem.

John walked over to the fridge and got himself a Pepsi. "not drinking alcohol John?" John heard he spun around and came face to face with Phil Brooks aka Cm Punk. John laughed "no haven't you heard I'm pregnant with the spawn of Satan" John said Phil laughed. "oh right sorry totally forgot. Lets go sit and talk" John nodded and allowed Phil to lead him to a table they sat down. "so how is that all going with Randy and everything?" Phil asked "ok I guess he is always around but I haven't seen him today yet so today has been a good day I guess." John answered.

"you know I was in a situation like this with Matt I didn't want the baby because of work but he convinced me to have it but I had a miscarriage" John was shocked "damn man I am so sorry my situation is different I never wanted the baby because of Randy and he convinced me but when she is born he is having her" John said Phil was shocked "why?" John sighed "I am not father material trust me on that" John said Phil nodded "so how is your injury coming along I like you on commentary it's better than Cole" John said laughing.

Phil joined in on the laughter "the injury is fine I love commentating it's so different" John nodded "I like your hair like that" John said rubbing Phil's hair with his hand smiling. Phil blushed "thanks I like it like this too wanna go get some food?" John smiled "sure thing this kid needs to keep up her energy." John said Phil smiled and winked at John who then blushed.

Over on the other side of the party Randy had watched the whole interaction between John and Phil he was mad and upset but he wasn't going to show it he couldn't really talk could he? He was with Mike sort of even though he was just a cheap John Cena replacement. "baby you listening to me?" Mike asked Randy snapped his eyes away from John and Phil who were laughing about something. "yeah wanna go get some food?" Randy asked Mike grinned and took Randy's hand and led him over to the buffet.

John and Phil sat down to eat and were joined by Randy and Mike John sighed he was having a good time he really liked Phil maybe he could be the guy that helped him move on from Randy Orton. "so how are you feeling today John?" Randy asked John shrugged "like normal tired and worn out but I feel ok I think today has been a good day" John said looking at Phil Randy glared but shrugged it off. "so how long have you two been together?" Phil asked Mike and Randy. "just a few weeks really" Mike answered smiling "well that's great you deserve each other" Phil said smirking he didn't like either Mike or Randy.

Later on in the afternoon John was standing next to Adam when Mike walked up to him. "Nice to see you could come." Mike snorted to him. "Thanks Mike good seeing you too." John pretended to not sense the sarcasm in Mike's voice. "Look, I don't know what you think you're doing here, but you don't belong here. No one wants to see your pity party, John." Mike snidely whispered. John glared "get out of my face before I disfigure yoj more than you already are" John spat in Mike's face. John started tearing up maybe Mike was right he walked away into Adam's office needing some time alone.

"hey man I saw everything re you ok?" Adam asked "no not really I don't think I should have come to this thing" John whispered. "hey you're my best friend of course you should have come I love you dude and that little slut out there is not welcome in this house there is no way in hell he is staying here you take priority over everyone except Chris of course." John nodded. "no go wash up we have to do the cake soon you love cake remember?" John laughed a little and nodded "thanks Adz I'm glad I have you in my life" John said Adam nodded and they shared a hug.

"oh hey Rand we were just talking about the wedding" Adam said lying he got up and patted Randy on the shoulder "he's fine now." Randy nodded "can I get a minute alone with him?" Adam looked at John who nodded and he headed out leaving them alone in his office. "what's up?" John asked Randy sat down across form him "I'm sorry Mike was…Mike" Randy apologised. "it's ok I should have expected something like that it's mike it's what he does." John said Randy nodded he still felt bad about it though.

"Rand I got you a little present here" John said and handed him the gift he opened it and it was a 3-D ultrasound picture of his daughter. It was engraved without a name because when he had it done he didn't know the name. "you just have to get it engraved to say Lilly Marie" John said. "John, thank you, so much." Randy smiled at him. He kissed his lips lightly out of instinct. John enjoyed it a bit more than he had liked. John quickly got up and headed back out to the party.

**What do you think? Review please…. What do you think should happen next I am open to suggestions**.


	5. Flashback

_CHANGES CHAPTER 5_

A few weeks later John was in his sixth month of his pregnancy and he was currently on a plane with Adam to go to Canada for Adam and Chris's wedding. "So how are things John?" Adam asked "good I guess just trying to deal with everything that is going on you know." John said "what do you mean?" Adam asked "I've decided it would be best if I wasn't around when she is" John said pointing to his stomach. "that's gonna be a bit hard isn't it Jay I mean Randy is friends with all of your friends right?" John shrugged.

"John there is no way around it" John sighed "can we please just drop it?" John asked he didn't need the stress he wasn't supposed to be flying as it was. "Fine avoid everything until it explodes I don't care." Adam huffed. "Damn it Ad, don't do that to me." John sighed. "I can't take this added stress. I'm not supposed to be flying and arguing with you is double the stress for me."

"I don't mean to argue. I don't I just don't understand. Anyone with half a brain can tell you and Randy still love each other. I get that you're scared but come on she's yours too." John groaned. "I don't want to be attached to this. It hard enough I'm falling for him again and that's what I didn't want." John's hand went to his mouth. "Shit." John muttered. "You said it that's good."

"You know this whole I can't be a dad thing you tell yourself to keep yourself sane I hope you see the way you lie to yourself some day...because you deserve to be happy Jay." Adam said.

"I'm just...going through a lot." John sighed shakily. "The whole damn truth is that I never stopped loving him. I love Randy. I do, but I cannot be a dad." John said this was becoming too much for him right now.

"just fucking tell him and be happy John you both are driving everyone crazy." John sighed "no I cant do this I wish people would understand it wasn't supposed to be like this it was supposed to be good we were supposed to be happy we were happy and he ruined everything and now I have given up my life for him. Why is it that I can hate him and love him at the same time?" John asked his feelings were driving him crazy he started rubbing his belly.

"You alright?" Adam asked. "I'm upset so she get's moody. And then I cramp." John told him. "She's definitely Randy's if she's moody." Adam tried to joke. "She's always been his. Never anyone else's." John closed his eyes and settled into her chair. He began thinking about what his parents said to him when he had gone round to their house to tell him what was happening.

_**Flash back…..**_

_John pulled up to his parents house and got out of the car he breathed in deeply and got ready for the reactions of his parents. He walked into the house and found his parents in the kitchen he smiled and sat down they were shocked to see that he was pregnant. "Johnny how come you never told any of us sooner?" Carol John's mom asked. "I was trying to come to terms with it I'm about six months pregnant to Randy but there is something you both should know" John said they were all ears "I am not keeping the baby Randy is taking full responsibility once she is out of me" John said they were shocked and appalled. _

"_why the hell are you doing that did he threaten you?" Fabo his dad asked "no I decided this was what I wanted I wasn't even going to have the child but he wanted her so much that I agreed for him to take her once she is born." John said "so let me get this straight you get yourself pregnant and then you try to get rid of it but then Randy convinces you to keep her and give her to him when she is born is that right?" Carol asked John nodded "pretty much. _

"_what the hell is wrong with you we raised you better John if you didn't want a baby you shouldn't have had sex" Carol barked "look mom I don't want anything to do with him she is his I cant do this I'm not the fatherly type I am just not that guy." John said "fine if you don't have this child I mean be a father to this child you will no longer be apart of this family John I am serious" Carol said and stormed upstairs. John looked at his father "don't look at me I agree so I think you should leave" John nodded and left for his house he was upset but he knew something like that would happen was it worth risking his entire family just because he was scared and hated Randy? He thought to himself. _

**End of flash back**

John woke up with a start that dream had been annoying him since it happened he missed his family and hated that they were so disappointed in him. "you alright?" Adam asked "yeah I just had the dream about when I went to see my parents" John said Adam nodded he knew all about what happened between the elder Cena's and his friend. "do you have it often?" Adam asked "nearly every day I hate it Adam I cant stop seeing the disappointment on their faces." John said "well maybe that's your conscious telling you that you're making a mistake" John shrugged "I have no idea but it's annoying me I need to rest." John said and closed his eyes again hoping that dream wouldn't come back.

**Flash back**

_It was Adam's birthday they arrived in Tampa for Adam's birthday John was with Randy. "we're here!" Randy shouted John rolled his eyes Randy greeted Chris with a hug. "put that down that doesn't belong to you" Adam said. "hey Johnny" Adam said hugging John "you too that doesn't belong to you" Randy pointed out "I don't either only this kid inside me does" John said joking Adam and Chris found it funny. "I'll be outside" Randy huffed "must be that time of the month for him" John joked "and I thought I was the hormonal bitchy pregnant one" John said to himself. _

"_So Adz do I get my own room?" John asked he didn't like sharing with Randy. "yep your usual one" John nodded and headed int hat direction. John walked in and saw all the baby clothes in there he sat down and looked at them Adam came rushing in. "Jay…." John shook it off "sometimes I forget that she is a real person living in there don't think I don't love her because I do. Then I think that I am just a cold hearted asshole who doesn't want his own kid. this is getting harder and harder." John said. "what do you mean?" Adam asked "I'm not sure if I can just give her away but I cant be a parent to her either" John said tearing up. _

"_I know you love her Jay I never thought you didn't" Adam said as he hugged him. "John why don't you love her and see where it takes you. Jay you are worth of love and I hate to see you and act like you aren't worthy of being happy and having someone love you unconditionally because you deserve all the happiness in the workd and maybe just maybe she can give you that." Adam said and walked out of the room._

_John st there looking at the baby items. Randy was outside heard everything and stepped into the room. "Hey" John looked up and sniffled a little "hey" John replied. "there's a lot of cute things in here" John said Randy smiled "yeah Adam and Chris went crazy did you see the little pink Nikes Ad bought them they would suit the daughter of John Cena right?" Randy said John nodded. "you're going to have the cutest daughter in the neighbourhood" John said "yeah and she will be locked up" John laughed a little. _

"_you'll be a great dad Randy" John said "yeah that's what everyone has been telling me my mom, Mike all my friends." John nodded. John looked at a bag and it was from Mike. "please don't bring him around the baby Randy" John said "he's my boyfriend John" John sighed "what happened to just dating casually?" John asked feeling like shit hearing the word boyfriend being referred to Mike it stung. "yeah well I'm sorry if I don't wanna end up old and alone like you." Randy fired back angrily. _

"_mean enough Randal?" John asked. "I can be meaner want me to try?" Randy asked rudely. "god Randy all I said was I didn't want that bitch around my kid" John said "god you're an arrogant asshole sometimes" John spat back "arrogant and you're just some scared little boy who wont face up to his problems I'm tired of this John make up your mind me and the baby or your fear seriously just decide because this is driving me crazy." Randy said he was so frustrated. "This won't be easy because were not easy people, Jay. But I love you and I want to fight and laugh, love, play, and do anything at all with you because you and Lilly are all I want. But it's your choice, so what's it gonna be?" Randy asked before he left leaving John alone. _

**End of flash back.**

Finally they arrived in Canada and went to the hotel John was still thinking about that argument with Randy he hadn't really seen him much after that he didn't know what to do whether to follow his heart to Randy or let his fear and heartbreak cloud his judgment only time would tell.


	6. Talking With Randy

They got checked into the hotel and John had a quick nap before heading down to the pool for a nice relaxing swim they had the rehearsal dinner that night and John would be seeing a lot of people from work there and he didn't really want to. He relaxed for a while and got out he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Randy, Chris and Adam sitting there he dried off and sat with them.

"how was your swim?" Randy asked "good refreshing" John said Randy smiled "so where is this dinner tonight guys?" John asked "just in the hotel restaurant should be a good time" John nodded "good because I'm starving I haven't had anything since breakfast this morning" John said "well we could go get some food if you want?" Randy offered John smiled "yeah but you're buying" John said Randy smirked "like you would have paid anyway" John nodded knowing it was true.

They got back up to John's room and John had a quick shower and changed into some sweats and while Randy ordered the food. He came out and sat next to Randy on the couch. "so what did you order?" John asked "some burgers, shakes and sundaes" John smiled "you know the way to a guys heart Ortz" John said smiling Randy shivered he missed that smile especially when it was directed to him and the nickname Ortz John was the only one to ever call him that it was something special.

The food arrived and they sat down to eat. "so we haven't really talked in a while" John admitted "yeah I know so how is everything in Boston?" Randy asked "good I guess mom and dad still aren't talking to me but I get it they're disappointed in me If I was them I would be too I'm a disgrace really" John said sadly. "Jay you're not a disgrace you're just scared about things that's all I am too but I know this is what I want and more" John nodded "I know I am scared out of my mind about everything I want her I do Randy but I just don't think it would be a good thing for her in the long run" John admitted Randy smiled John admitted he wanted their child it was a start.

"so how is Mike you two have been going out a while now right?" John asked "actually we broke up I couldn't pretend anymore" Randy said John looked up from his food "what do you mean pretend?" John asked "I have been pretending to like him to move on but I just can't. Mike was just a cheap replacement" John was shocked he didn't know what to feel. "look I'm gonna let you do what you want for a few hours but I'll pick you up for the dinner ok?" Randy asked John nodded and watched Randy leave.

Once Randy was gone John laid down on the bed he was restless after what Randy had told him he didn't know what to feel about anything he loved Randy he did but he wasn't sure if he was ready for the whole family situation. 2 hours later He tried to sleep but couldn't so he pulled out his phone and rang Adam. _"hey Jay what's up?"_ Adam asked "nothing I am so bored and restless" John complained _"I thought you were sleeping?"_ Adam asked "I tried but I cant get to sleep and Lilly is moving around like crazy it's impossible" John said Adam chuckled _"well I will send you some entertainment ok?"_ John smiled "thanks Ad." John said and hung up.

Downstairs at the bar Adam just got off the phone and turned to Randy. "you need to go upstairs John is bored so I figured you could entertain him until dinner" Adam said Randy grinned "damn right I can thanks Ad" Randy said and walked to the elevator. "they need to fuck and get over it" Chris commented Adam laughed "yeah I know I cant wait till tomorrow baby I love you" Adam said Chris smiled and kissed his soon to be husband.

Randy knocked on John's door and John answered wearing sweats and one of his ring shirts. "you're my entertainment?" John asked rolling his eyes and letting Randy in. "yep" Randy grinned "good well can you please tell your daughter to stop moving I don't think she liked the burger I had earlier" John said Randy sat on the edge of the bed and John stood in between his legs. Randy was rubbing his belly making John chuckle a little "stop that it makes me feel like Buddha or something" John said Randy laughed.

"so why did he send you not that I mind I kind of missed ya" John admitted he was lying on the bed and Randy was rubbing his belly making the baby settle just a little. "he was busy with Chris and you missed me?" Randy asked "yeah you're very easy to miss Rand" John said honestly Randy smiled. "you're pretty easy to miss too Johnny" John laughed at the nickname. "why did you miss me?" Randy asked stroking John's face with his long fingers.

"I was just so used to seeing you around and I haven't seen you in a while I kinda got used to having you around all the time" John said Randy nodded. "that's not all Jay something's changed tell me?" Randy inquired. "I don't know. I guess I was just, I don't know." he glanced at the clock. "We should get ready to go. Pick me up before you go to their room?" John asked. "Okay." He kissed John's belly again and stood up. "I'll see you soon." John started getting ready he showered and dressed in a pair of dress pants and a grey dress shirt he was putting his shoes on when there was a knock he answered to find Randy he let him in John took a moment to look at him. He was wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt he looked gorgeous.

"do I look like a hippo to you?" John asked Randy looked at him "no you look great" John scoffed "you're lying" John spat "I am not I promise" John sighed and put his shoes on and grabbed his wallet, phone and key and headed for the door but Randy grabbed his hand and placed something in it. John opened his hand and gasped inside of it was another dog tag with Lilly's name written on it he smiled. "Randy…wow" John commented "I just wanted to get it to say sorry for everything I have put you through" John nodded "I love it thankyou" Randy smiled and put it on the chain John had and placed it over his head. "lets go" John nodded and headed out the door with Randy.

They had a good dinner with Adam and Chris's family. "Chris thinks we should spend the night away tonight I told him to fuck off" John laughed "might be fun though do you want me to stay with you?" John asked Adam looked over John's shoulder and saw Randy mouthing no to him and smirked "nah you go rela with Orton" John smiled "he can stay but I like me space in bed this kid is definitely a Cena" John said Randy grabbed his hand and they took off to John's room. John changed and walked over to the window staring out into the night sky.

"you ok?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah I think I ate way too much Lilly is moving around a whole lot" John commented Randy smiled and felt the baby "it's still so weird to feel that…..sit with me?" John nodded and sat next to Randy facing him. "you'll be a great dad Rand just bring her around good men like Adam and Chris" John said Randy smiled "I wish I could bring her around you she is gonna love you Jay" John smiled. "No matter how many times any one else or myself tells you that you are good enough for her, you won't believe a word of it will you?" Randy asked. A single tear fell down John's cheek and Randy wiped with his thumb. "Can I tell you something I told Adam earlier today?" he asked. "You can always tell me anything." He gave John his full attention.

"I love you Randy I always will I just don't know how to do this. You mean the world to me. Even after everything we have been through I still love you and I need to thankyou for everything for making me feel love and for trusting me with your heart and I'm glad I could have this baby for you. Just be good to her you need to be the best dad you can be" John said. "why cant it be us? Why does it have to be me?" Randy asked John shrugged "I don't know how to do this I don't think it would be a good idea" John said crying.

"You can do this John." Randy gripped his hand tightly. "I know you can. I have faith in you." Randy assured him. "I want to, I just don't know how." he cried quietly. he wasn't sobbing; the tears were just dripping down his face. "And neither do I, but we can figure it out, together, as a team." Randy said softly. "what's happening between us?" John asked. Randy thought for a moment to try and find the right answer. "Say something please." John begged. "I'm not sure, but I like it." Was all he could think of. "Me too." John breathed out. "I wanna kiss you." Randy said looking into John's eyes. "And I'm going to if you don't tell me not to." he continued. "Please kiss me." John whispered.

The kiss was soft and loving everything John had missed about being with Randy. "I really do love you Randy do you think this could work?" John asked fearful Randy smiled "I'm positive" John nodded and started laughing. "she's dancing." John said. "she knows how much her parents love each other" Randy spoke softly John smiled. "Can we try it out?" John asked. he knew now he wanted him, and he was nearly convinced he wanted Lilly too.

"Yes, we can." He smiled lightly. "But, I'm not trying to push you Jay, but I'm a package deal now. You want me you get Lilly."

"This is hard for me Randy... its not that I don't want her, its that... I just need time okay." John explained.

"Alright, I'll give you that." He kissed John's lips lovingly. "I love you John."

"I love you too do you think it would be cheesy if I asked you to make love to me right now?" John asked "is it safe?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but I understand if you don't wanna I mean who wants to fuck a huge blimp of a man right?" John asked "I do and I wont be fucking you I will be making love to you." Randy said and kissed John softly and moving them over to the bed.


	7. Making Love

Changes Chapter 7

John was on the bed on his back while Randy straddled his thighs. Randy was kissing all over John's face down his jaw line and to his neck and then he would go back to his lips and kiss him with everything he had. John moaned into the kiss he hadn't felt a spark like that since he and Randy broke up. Randy pulled away from the kiss and started undoing John's shirt. "sit up for me" Randy asked John did what was asked and sat up so Randy could strip him of his shirt.

Randy threw the shirt to the side and kissed along John's neck and down to his chest sucking on John's nipples. John hissed as Randy bit down on one they were quite sensitive. "sorry did I hurt you?" Randy asked John shook his head "no it's fine keep going" John urged Randy nodded and kissed and licked his way around and down John's stomach. He got to John's hips and licked and bit down on his hip bones. He moved away and started kissing the baby bump placing soft kisses all over the bump John was shivering in pleasure he hadn't had sex in about 7 months he was dying for Randy to be in him already.

Randy looked into John's eyes and saw they were filled with lust he smiled and kissed the man he loved more than anything in the world. A minute later they pulled away for breath. Randy sat back on his heels and undid John's pant popping the button and slowly unzipping the zipper. John lifted his hips so Randy could pull the garment off of him. Randy threw the pants somewhere behind him.

"get undressed" John told Randy. Randy smiled and got off the bed and stripped himself of his pants and shirt he wasn't wearing any underwear and John licked his lips at the sight of Randy's hard ten inch cock leaking pre cum and red and swollen he need Randy right now. He reached down and pulled his own underwear off Randy got the hint and climbed back onto the bed straddling John's thighs once again.

Randy ran his hands all over John's body he ghosted his hands over John's hard member John was writhing he didn't want to be teased he was dying. "don't tease baby please" John begged Randy smirked "but I like teasing you it's so much fun" John groaned "Randy I am telling you to hurry up and fuck me before I explode and this will all be over" John said Randy nodded sensing the seriousness in John's voice.

Randy reached down and took hold of John's cock and stroked his slightly John moaned finally he was feeling Randy's hands on him where he wanted them to be. "is this what you wanted?" Randy breathed into John's ear John nodded "yes but harder" John whispered Randy took on the order and stroked John harder nearly bringing the man to completion. He pulled his hand away and John let out a groan at the loss of hands on him.

"relax baby I'm gonna give you something so much better than my hand trust me" John nodded knowing what Randy was referring to. "do you have any lube?" Randy asked John chocked out a laugh "why the hell would I have packed lube Randy I am pregnant and was single" John said Randy shrugged smiling a little. "hold on I'll get some lotion from the bathroom" Randy suggested John nodded he was beginning to be impatient.

Randy came out of the bathroom carrying a small bottle of lotion he poured some onto his fingers and got back onto the bed John put his legs on Randy's shoulders giving the younger man better access to his prize. Randy swirled his finger around John's hole and slowly pushed in at the same time he kissed John passionately hoping to distract his lover from the pain and intrusion of his finger.

John gasped into the kiss but relaxed and moaned when Randy found and hit his prostate repeatedly. John arched his back hoping to get Randy's finger in deeper his finger was driving the bigger man crazy and he couldn't wait for his actual cock to be in him. "want more" John begged when they pulled away from the kiss Randy smiled "tell me what you want" Randy asked "you I want you" John pleaded Randy smiled seeing the look of pleasure etched on John's face that look never got old especially if he was the one making him have that look.

Randy pulled out his finger and went back in with three moving them around inside of John stretching him enough so there wouldn't be much pain when Randy finally got what he has been wanting for months and months. "please fuck me Randy just do it already" John moaned Randy pulled his fingers out and poured some lotion onto his member and positioned himself at John's entrance John smiled knowing what was coming he wrapped his legs tightly around Randy's waist making Randy enter him just a little bit.

Randy rubbed John's protruding stomach and finally entered John all the way John gasped at the feeling it was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Randy kept still for a minute letting John get used to be filled finally John bucked his hips urging Randy to move which he did. The pace was slow and steady Randy didn't want to hurt John. John was loving the pace they had never had sex like this it was usually hard and fast just the way he liked it. "you feel so good baby so fucking tight" Randy gasped out the feeling was unlike anything or anyone he had ever felt before John was his perfect mate.

"harder Ran fuck me harder" John moaned bucking his hips to meet Randy's thrusts. Randy did what was asked and fucked John harder but kept the slow pace he leaned his head down and touched foreheads with his man. John just looked into Randy's eyes and smiled seeing the love and lust in them he had never seen Randy's eyes that dark shade before. "fuck I love you" Randy whispered as he was fucking and looking into John's eyes. John closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears. "I love you too now fuck me" John said desperately.

Randy smirked and began to fuck John how he wanted hard and fast they were both sweating and moaning the room was filled with their breaths and moans the noises were getting louder and louder John and Randy were nearing the end. "oh god so close Jay" Randy breathed out John pulled Randy closer "me too fuck gonna cum" John warned Randy wrapped his hand around John's shaft and started stroking him making him come to completion. "fuuuuuck!" John shouted as he came all over his stomach and Randy's hand. "cum for me Randy" John urged Randy groaned and bucked his hips and came inside of John filling the man up with his pearly white seed.

Randy slumped forward but didn't crush John he was careful about that. "that was….that was indescribable" John muttered Randy nodded and slowly pulled out of John and collapsed beside him. John smiled at the look of satisfaction on Randy's face. "I love you John" Randy said looking into John's eyes John smiled "I love you too but we need to sleep if I know Adam he will be here first thing in the morning being a Groomzilla" John said Randy smiled "yeah and Chris will be having a melt down" Randy said laughing John nodded and they both fell asleep feeling happy and content for the first time in months.

_*beep beep* _John heard the net morning. "Randy your phone" John mumbled "I'll get it later" Randy said into John's neck. Randy felt a little poke into his ribs. "Lilly's up" Randy said chuckling "which means I need to pee god I hate this" John grumbled and walked into the bathroom still grumbling about something. John came out a minute later brushing his teeth. "so who was it?" John asked Randy sat up in bed "who was what?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. John shook his head Randy could be so dense sometimes. "on the phone you knob" John pointed out "I don't know" John sighed "well look and order me some breakfast while I shower" John said Randy nodded and did what was asked it was Chris asking him where he was and ordering to meet him in an hour.

John had a nice shower and changed into his sweats and joined Randy. "so what is for breakfast?" John asked "just some fruit and bagels and decaf coffee" John nodded "I hate decaf it is disgusting I want proper coffee and alcohol." John whined "4 more months and you can have all of that" John nodded "I know but seriously I have to be the best man at my best friends wedding and I cant even get drunk what the hell is up with that?" John asked Randy laughed "don't laugh at me Orton" John grumbled "I'm sorry baby wanna kiss to make it better?" Randy offered John nodded and Randy walked over and kissed him softly.

John relaxed the kiss was what he needed. "thankyou" John whispered Randy nodded and answered the door as the room service guy knocked a second later. John sat at the table and dug into his food he was starving he had a big day ahead of him with Adam probably freaking out as he ate. Once they finished they headed out John went to Adam's room while Randy went to chill with Chris. John got there and was dragged in by Adam who looked panicked John looked around and saw Christian, Matt and Jeff they were his groomsmen. John smiled at them and went over to Adam.

"Adam relax ok you're gonna marry the man of your dreams in a few short hours and live happily ever after I promise ok?" Adam calmed a little. "distract me how did last night go with you and Randy?" Adam asked "good we talked and decided to give us a try" John said smiling "that's great did you fuck?" Adam asked John laughed "yes we did as you so eloquently put it fuck" John said "good I'm glad god I am so nervous" Adam muttered "look I bet you Chris is the exact same way you two are meant to be trust me Ad" John said trying his best to calm the man. "ok you're right so lets relax and play some cards before I have to be all pretty" John nodded relieved he could calm the man down.

They sat there playing cards and relaxing for a few hours John kept thinking what it would be like to marry Randy but he knew he had to get through having Lilly first he was becoming better with thinking he could be a dad to her he just needed some more time and he was glad Randy was going to give it to him.

Please review….next chapter Adam and Chris get married and John gets emotional.


	8. The Wedding & The Hospital

Changes chapter 8

"you ready?" John asked it was time for them to go down to the room where the wedding would be held. Adam nodded and left with everyone. They got there and the place was lit with candles and the color theme was Red and black it was gorgeous John smiled it was definitely and Adam Copeland and Chris Jericho wedding. John, Jeff, Matt and Christian stood at the end of the altar with Adam when Chris, Randy, Phil, Shawn and Hunter walked in and stood opposite them. John winked at Randy who smiled back at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Adam and Chris together as one. These two hearts have shared a unique bond and through their strong wills and power of love, they found one another to make their commitment an eternal bond today." The minister started. "Alright, Adam, please take this ring and set it on Chris' ring finger and you may begin your vows." The minister said taking the ring from John and handing it to Adam.

"I, Adam, take you, Chris, to be my lawfully wedded Husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He pushed the ring up past his knuckle and smiled.

"Chris, you may now take this ring and present your vows to Adam." The minister said and he took the ring from Randy and handed it to Chris so he may move on with his part of the ceremony. "I, Chris, take you, Adam, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you, husband and Husband. You may now kiss." The minister proclaimed. Chris smirked wildly as he cupped Adam's face in his hands and pressed his lips to his. It was sweetly romantic, but not trashy either. The crowd clapped and cheered loudly celebrating the new marriage. They soon left and John and Randy followed behind them smiling. They took photos and sat down for a really nice meal of Chris and Adam's favourite foods.

John sat there looking onto the dance floor as Chris and Adam danced. He couldn't believe his best friend was married everything was changing all around him yet he didn't want to move with the times he wished things were different but loved how things were right now. Randy sat next to him and passed him a drink of soda. "you alright?" Randy asked John nodded "I'm fine just thinking" John said Randy quirked an eyebrow "about?" Randy asked wanting to know why John was so quiet. "I'm really happy for them yet I am so jealous at the same time that's mean of me right?" John asked.

Randy sighed he knew with John's hormones something was going on with him. "no it's not mean at all everyone wants the happy ending John even you" John nodded "I guess I just feel upset like I'm losing a piece of myself he is my best friend he means so much to me" John said "he will still be around Jay but you have me and Lilly" John nodded "I know I just hate feeling like this" John said wiping his eyes. "John why are you really upset it cant just be because Adam is married now" John sighed "I always thought that would be us" John said pointing to Adam and Chris who were kissing and dancing.

Randy nodded now knowing why John was really upset. "I'm sorry if I hadn't of done what I did we would have been married and happy I screwed everything up John I don't want you upset it's not good for you or Lilly" John nodded "oh I know I was just feeling down I guess." John admitted. "we are gonna be fine Jay I promise I am not gonna hurt you ever again you can count on it" John nodded and kissed him softly. "hey guys" Adam greeted John smiled and hugged his friend "congrats man I cant believe you're married" John said still shocked.

Adam dragged John by his hand to the dance floor. "I'm really happy for you and Randy Jay but please be careful" John nodded "I will be I promise" John said and bent forward holding his stomach "she's really active today" John said "you wanna rest?" Adam asked "I just need some water" John said and he and Adam went over to the bar. "are you ok John you look really pale" Chris noticed as he and Randy joined them. "yeah I'm just tired" John said "you guys should head upstairs for some rest the party is almost over anyway" Chris said John nodded and stood up "call me when you get back from Fiji" John said and hugged his friends. Randy did the same and they went back to their own room.

They got to the room and John flopped down on the bed he and Randy consummated their love on the night before he took off his shoes and threw them to the side Randy was in the bathroom relieving himself. Randy came out and John was rubbing circles on his belly and breathing heavily. "you alright?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah tired and exhausted and she is on my full bladder" John said Randy pulled John up. "go pee" John nodded and made his way into the bathroom. He stood there and peed but was shocked to see blood this was not good bleeding after the sixth month of a pregnancy was bad he pulled up his pants and underwear and washed his hands.

He went back into the main room. Randy looked at John who had a look of horror on his face. "baby…." Randy said "I'm bleeding" John cried. Randy sprang from his seat and helped John to the door. "I'm scared" John said "I know babe but I need you to stay calm for me ok?" John nodded. John didn't know what the hell was going on, but they needed to get to a hospital and quickly. he wasn't cramping or feeling horrible, he was just bleeding. Randy managed to get a car and drove them to the nearest hospital. He tried ringing Adam but it was off so he called Chris's phone it went straight to voice-mail so he left a message.

_"Chris, its Randy. Don't panic until I know what's going on, but I'm taking John to the emergency room. he's bleeding and is scared. I'll call you when I know what's going on." _And he hung up. "Alright baby, just relax. It's going to be okay." He took John's hand and kissed it gently. They quickly arrived at the hospital and once the nurse was aware of John's situation, they whisked him off into a bay. he was quickly hooked up with monitors and a doctor was in quickly to see him. "I'm sorry Mr. Orton, but you're going to have to wait outside. Betty here will take you to a private waiting room." The doctor said as he treated John.

"No, wait, I need him, you don't understand." John panicked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cena but I can't have him in here right now." The doctor fought. _'That's not good then.'_ Randy thought. "Baby, I'm going to be right outside. I promise." He said as he kissed John before Betty walked him out. He needed someone and no one was around. He was scared. If the doctor had kicked him out, something was definitely wrong. But who could he call, his mother. He needed his mother and Chris was out having pre-honeymoon sex in her hotel room. He dialled and she answered quickly. "Mom." He said as the emotions ran through his words.

"_Randy sweetie what's wrong?" _Elaine asked knowing it had to be something wrong with John or Lilly. "I don't know we got back from the reception and John went to the toilet and he was bleeding we're at the hospital and they wont let me in I don't know what to do" Randy said he was panicking. "he just looks so scared mom" Randy said to her Elaine sighed.

"_breathe sweetie things like this happens all the time" _Elaine tried to calm her son "but….but the book says bleeding after six months is not good. That it's very bad. And he needs to seek medical attention as soon as possible because he could lose the baby or he could die or the baby is born way too early." Randy was rambling. _"Randal do you need me to come out there?" _Elaine asked. "No…well…yes…no, I don't know Mom." Randy was doing his best to not lose it. He was scared. He just got his Boyfriend back and now depending on the situation he was about to lose his daughter and or his Boyfriend.

_"Sweetie, calm down. Take a few deep breaths. Wait for the doctor to come out and speak with you. Then, we'll go from there. You call me the minute you know what is going on." _Elaine instructed. "Alright." Randy sighed. "I'll call you."

_"I'll be up waiting by the phone." _Elaine sighed. They hung up and Randy just sat down not knowing what was going on with John he was scared to loose either one of them he loved them he only just got them back it wouldn't be fair if he was going to loose them already.

An hour later Chris and Adam had shown up Randy was shocked but he still had no idea what was going on. "Mr Orton I'm Dr Andrea Steven's. I worked on your husband. he's experienced what is called Placenta Previa. It is rare in men as healthy he is but can happen. What shocks me is that it did happen to him. His organs and body tell me that he's never had a child or cervical surgery before so that's rare in itself. Previa is a condition where the placenta lies low in the uterus and partially or completely covers the cervix. The placenta may separate from the uterine wall as the cervix begins to dilate during labor. Your Husband was in premature labor when he began bleeding."

"how do we fix it?" Adam asked "We were able to stop the bleeding which is a good sign. We had to inject a mild steroid into the womb in order to speed up the baby's lung development. However, he is required to be on bed rest for the remainder of her gestational period. he has a minor Previa which is where the placenta extends just to the edge of the cervix. If he stays rested, no longer travels and avoids a few things, he can still have a normal delivery. The baby might be a little early now, possibly towards the end of March, but she should be okay." The doctor said.

Randy had stayed quiet the whole time all he heard was John was going to be ok. He was happy now he just wanted to see him.


	9. Bed Rest

CHANGES CHAPTER 9

"he's going to be fine" Chris said to Randy. Randy nodded "who's gonna be the one to tell him about the bed rest he isn't going to like that" Adam said knowing how his best friend was. "I'll do it he has no choice in the matter I almost lost the both of them tonight I wont let it happen again." Randy said he turned to his friends. "you both should head back and enjoy the night everything will be fine I'm gonna stay here anyway" Randy said "you sure?" Adam asked he didn't really wanna leave his best friend. "yeah it's what John would want" Adam nodded and he and Chris left.

Randy walked into the room and noticed the curtain was closed around John's bed but heard him talking to someone. "you had me so scared little baby daddy was so scared I know I haven't been the best person for you recently but I love you. Daddy Randy may be ready for you just yet but I'm not so please bake for a little longer so you will be ok when you're born. And I promise that when you come out I will love you like I have never loved anyone in this world you're my life now well you and your daddy" John said speaking to his stomach.

Randy smiled as he heard him _'finally'_ he thought John was finally coming to terms with being a father and not being afraid to raise their child this was what Randy had wanted all this time it was so heart warming to hear John speak like that. Randy poked his head through the curtain and smiled at John. "hey baby" John looked at him with tears "I was so scared Rand it was my fault" John said Randy moved and sat on his bed holding John's hand in his own. "Jay this was not your fault these things happen ok so don't beat yourself up about it ok?" John nodded Randy seemed to calm him down a little bit.

"I don't want to lose her. I changed my mind, I want her. I want to be a dad. I'm attached Randy." And John started to cry feeling overwhelmed with feelings of disappointment in himself and the way he had treated his baby and thought nothing of himself and being ashamed in himself. "It's okay baby." Randy tried consoling him. "But I was so stupid. I mean I was only giving her up because I resented you and hated you for doing this to me and making that stupid bet with Codes and Ted and..." he just cried.

"Shh, its okay Jay you have to stay calm." He noticed Lilly's heart rate pick up when John got more emotional. "Lilly's still really stressed out babe, you gotta breathe and relax." He kissed John's forehead. John nodded and calmed down. "Adam and Chris were here" Randy said John wiped his eyes "they were here?" John asked Randy nodded "I ruin everything for everyone seriously I don't know why you all put up with me" John said feeling bad for ruining the newlyweds night. "we love you that's why I wish you would realise that" Randy said seriously John nodded "I know I'm sorry I'm just emotional right now it's been a big night" John said Randy nodded.

"We have a lot to figure out. Do I move to St. Louis, do you move to Boston? Do we get married? Oh man, there's just so much." he worried. "Why don't we get her here first then worry about it." Randy laughed at him now. "But I do have to tell you that the doctor's have put you on bed rest, so until Lilly does get here, you're staying in Missouri." Randy told John "But I..." John tried to protest. "You nothing. Your chief concern is keeping Lilly inside." Randy stood from the bedside. "You will be moving in with me for the time being, you will be either a working from home or be taking a sabbatical. Am I clear?"

he thought about it for a second. He was right, he could lose Lilly or she could come early and be under developed. "Okay. Whatever they say." John agreed.

"good now get some rest" John nodded and relaxed "wanna lay with me?" John asked "yeah but is it ok?" John nodded and Randy laid down with him a minute later John was fast asleep. A month later John was going crazy being on bed rest and Missouri was not his favourite pace to be he liked it enough but he was used to Boston he missed his sister especially. He was bored Randy was away on work and he was stuck in this huge house all by himself he got up and got some ice-cream this was driving him insane he just wanted to do something anything really.

He finished his ice-cream and sat outside the garden was looking worse for wear so he decided to potter around. He was watering the plants when he heard "baby I'm home!" it was Randy he smiled and got up it was hard he was huge now he kept thinking they were having twins with how big he was. And he still had two months to go he was going through hell. Randy walked out the back and saw John trying to get up he frowned when he saw that he was gardening he walked over and helped the man up and kissed him softly on the lips.

They walked inside and John washed his hands from the dirt. "what were you doing out there?" Randy asked "gardening" John said simply like it was no big deal Randy sighed and put on some washing. "John what is it you don't understand about bed rest?" Randy asked John groaned "what do you want me to do Rand I am bored out of my brain I cant clean coz your mother comes in everyday to do it she cooks does the washing everything I'm not immobile I can do things I am bored and you're not here and no one I know lives here I am all alone while you're on the road partying and probably fucking every one in sight" John said angrily Randy was shocked that John thought he would cheat on him.

John stormed over to the fridge and got a drink of water. "John…" Randy started "don't I don't wanna talk right now just leave me alone" John said he sat in the lounge and watched some tv. Randy sighed what a welcome home this was. "I'm going to go see my dad I'll be back soon" John just ignored him Randy sighed got his keys and left. Randy walked into his parents house and found his dad sitting in the lounge reading the paper he slumped down into a seat and groaned getting his fathers attention.

"you alright son?" Bob asked "John is driving me crazy" Randy said Bob smiled he knew all about bitchy pregnancy hormones. "why what happened now?" Bob asked "I got home and he was gardening he is supposed to be on bed rest. Then I asked him why he wasn't in bed and he started saying all this crap about how he is bored and not immobile then he goes and says that I am screwing around on him while I am in the road he is driving me nuts" Randy rattled off Bob sighed his son had it bad.

"look Randy he is probably tired of being stuck in a house on his own in a city he has never been in very much on top of that he is pregnant and that mustn't be very comfortable. Look at it from his prospective you aren't around he is on his own away from his friends and family and you're never there how would you feel?" Bob asked Randy sighed knowing his dad had a point. "yeah I get that but that doesn't excuse him accusing me of cheating on him I love him" Randy reasoned. "do you show him that? when was the last time you showed him that love done something just for the two of you like a date or something?" Bob asked.

Randy frowned they hadn't done anything like that they hadn't even slept together since Adam and Chris' wedding he was neglecting John. "I haven't but I don't wanna hurt him or Lilly" Randy told his father Bob sighed "no Randal I am not talking about sex I am talking about being a normal couple take him out romance him do something just the two of you because you want to spend time with him he deserves it he has been through a lot" Bob said Randy nodded. "thanks dad" Randy said Bob smiled "anytime now go make up with Johnny" Bob told him Randy nodded and left.

Randy got home and hung out his washing before looking for John he found him in the office tweeting. "hey" Randy said softly from where he stood in the doorway of the room. John glanced at him and Randy saw the tear tracks on his face. Randy walked into the room and sat on one of the chairs in there. John didn't want to look at him so he focused on the screen. "baby what's wrong?" Randy asked softly "nothing is wrong" John said Randy rolled his eyes god John could be so stubborn. "Jay talk to me please?" Randy begged.

"I just…..I'm lonely I don't have anyone here with me I miss everyone I miss Adam and I miss Ames" John said Randy nodded "first of all you're not alone you have me and my family" Randy said John scoffed "they don't like me Randy and you're never here so yeah I am alone it's just me and Lilly day in day out and I hate it" John said Randy sighed "baby what do you want me to do?" Randy asked he needed John to give him some sort of idea of how to handle this. "I don't know I just don't wanna be alone anymore…..forget it I'm being stupid" John said he logged off of twitter and got up and walked into the kitchen to start some dinner.

Randy sat there and picked up the phone he wanted to make John happier so he called Adam and asked him to come and stay for the week Adam agreed and he would be there when Randy left for the road in a few days. Randy smiled hopefully that would make John a little more happy. He walked out of the office and into the kitchen and saw John in the fridge. "forget cooking I'm gonna take you out to eat tonight so we can relax and just spend some time together" Randy told him as he put all the food away. John turned to him "Really?" he asked grinning the idea was just what he wanted. Randy nodded and smiled at the smile on John's face.

"thank-you baby" John said as he kissed Randy softly "and Lilly thanks you too my cooking sucks ass" John said Randy laughed a little "well I'm glad I can make you both happy now go shower and get ready ok?" John nodded and took off for the bathroom. Randy sat down relieved John was at least happy about going out with him this was what they both needed John was exhausted and lonely from being at home and Randy was exhausted and lonely from being on the road it was a win, win situation.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Date Night, Ted & Cody Interupt

CHANGES CHAPTER 10

John had a shower and changed into some jeans and a nice shirt he sat on the bed trying to put his shoes on when Randy entered he had showered and dressed in the other bathroom. "want me to put them on for you?" Randy asked John sighed he hated having to ask for help. "sure" John said Randy nodded and got down on his knees in front of John and put on his shoes. "so where are we going?" John asked "Mario's down the road they do great Italian food" John grinned Italian was his favorite food.

Randy pulled John up and John crashed his lips to Randy's in a heated and needy kiss Randy responded and opened his mouth up to John's onslaught. They pulled away breathless and smiling. "lets go I am so hungry" John said he walked out of the house and stood by Randy's hummer waiting to be let in. Randy unlocked the car and John jumped in he loved the hummer it was comfortable and roomy before they had broken up they had spent many times in the backseat doing very naughty things with each other come to think of it that was probably where Lilly was conceived.

Randy got in and started the car and took off to Mario's. John started fiddling with the radio annoying Randy. John smirked knowing it was annoying Randy little things like that always did and it was funny to see the always unflappable Orton come apart at the seems because his boyfriend was being annoying. "John would you stop that?" Randy asked annoyed. John smiled. "why baby?" John asked Randy growled he knew what John was doing. "please Jay I am not in the mood" John nodded and sat there watching out the window.

They got to the restaurant and walked in and were seated away from everyone else it was a nice intimate setting John was loving just spending time with his man alone he missed him when he was on the road. "hi I'll be your waiter this evening what can I get you?" the young girl asked "I'll have the spaghetti bolognaise with a beer and a side of garlic bread" Randy ordered "and you sir?" she asked John "I'll have the seafood linguine and a side order of Caesar salad with a coke please" John said she smiled and walked away.

"so how are you feeling?" Randy asked "fine I just feel tired a lot" John said Randy nodded "has she been moving a lot?" Randy asked John smiled "all the time she never stops it's like she's a jumping bean" John said laughing a little. "well that's good she is exactly like you then you cant keep still for more than five minutes babe" John nodded "I know….so how was work this week?" John asked "good I wish you could come to TLC I really think it's going to be a really good match" Randy said "yeah it should be Mike has improved a hell of a lot recently no where near as good as you but getting closer." John said Randy smiled.

"here you go the spaghetti bolognaise and a seafood linguine with garlic bread and a Caesar salad if you need anything just ask" she said and walked away. John looked down at his dinner. "this looks so yummy" John said Randy smiled "so does mine" John nodded as he dug into his food. "I talked to Amy yesterday" John said Randy looked up from his food and wiped his mouth and had a sip of his beer "yeah? How is she?" Randy asked "good but Justin is having a hard time at school apparently they are teasing him because of his sexuality" John said "why? Is he gay?" Randy asked John shrugged. "I'm not sure and I don't think he is either." John told him.

"you wish you were there to help don't you?" Randy asked John shrugged "of course I do but I need to be here and on bed rest for Lilly she is the most important thing right now once she's born I'll help him out" John said Randy nodded "you're a good uncle babe" John smiled. "so what drama has been happening on the road I need some gossip" John said Randy laughed "not much really Cody and Ted are moving to Missouri to be closer to us and Lilly other than that not much has been happening I'm not like you Jay I don't talk to the divas and all them" John nodded "it's fine." John soothed.

"so why are they moving here for?" John asked "as I said to be closer to us and the baby" John sighed "Rand you know how I forgive you?" John asked Randy nodded "I cant forgive them I'm sorry but I will never like them" John said Randy sighed John was his boyfriend and the father of his child but Ted and Cody were his best friends. "Jay they are like my brothers can you try and like them?" Randy asked desperately "I can try but I don't want them around me or Lilly right now" John said as he finished his food. Randy nodded.

"you know when I got home and you said that my family doesn't like you?" John nodded "what about it?" John asked drinking his drink. "you know that's not true they love you" John scoffed "no they don't baby the only one I get along with is Becky" John said "Jay they like you I promise" John sighed "Randy it's fine if they don't like me I don't care look I understand why I nearly killed their grand daughter" John said sadly Randy frowned he needed to convince John that they liked him.

"hi would you like desert?" the waitress asked "no thank you just the bill" Randy said John frowned he wanted desert. "no fair I wanted some desert you meanie" John whined "relax baby I'm gonna make us desert ok?" John nodded "what are you up to Orton?" John asked "nothing I'm gonna get us some ice cream and then I am going to prove my love to you ok?" John nodded and stood up Randy paid the bill and left hand in hand with John.

They got home and Randy was happily shocked to see Ted and Cody there John groaned and got out of the car and stormed inside he was spending time with Randy alone and they had to ruin it he felt like shit they had a really nice night which was only going to get better but no the two brats had to show up. He walked inside and changed before going onto the kitchen to get his ice cream Randy had bought him. He rolled his eyes when he saw the three men playing poker and drinking he felt like an outsider he couldn't drink or anything. He got his food and went into the bedroom and turned on one of his favorite shows 'Friday Night Lights' he had the DVD'S he switched them on and relaxed watching the TV.

Ten minutes later Randy walked in and started getting changed. "Watcha watchin?" Randy asked "Friday Night Lights not like you care anyway" John spat back at him not turning his eyes from the TV. "what's wrong Jay?" Randy asked he was tired of arguing with John for one day. "nothing is wrong Randall absolutely nothing just go back to your drinking and card game I am perfectly fine" John said in a sarcastically cheery voice Randy rolled his eyes he had no idea what was wrong with John.

Once Randy left John pulled out his phone and called Amy. _"hey Jay" _Amy greeted "hey" John grumbled _"what's wrong?" _Amy asked "me and Randy were having a nice night and we were coming home to you know do couple things and Ted and Cody are here and now it's like I don't even exist" John said sadly "it's like I am competing with them for Randy's attention it's not supposed to be like this right?" John asked _"no way he's an ass for ignoring you because of them if I was him I would of told them to piss off I wanna fuck my man"_ John laughed _"at least I got ya to laugh….Jay talk to him tell him"_ John huffed "I shouldn't have to Ames" John said _"I know…shit Jay I gotta go Justin is crying something is wrong I'll call tomorrow ok?" _John nodded "yeah thanks sis and tell Justin I love him" John said and hung up.

John finished his ice cream and DVD's and got up and went outside to just relax. He was sitting there when he was joined by Ted. "where have you been all night?" Ted asked "in my room watching TV" John said he didn't wanna be talking to him right now. "John do you forgive me and Cody for what we did?" Ted asked John scoffed "no and I don't know if I ever will now please leave me the hell alone" John snapped. Ted sighed he thought John would have forgiven them since he forgave Randy.

John went back inside and went to the office to finish working on some stuff for the book he wanted to write about his life. "why are you in here?" Randy asked John rolled his eyes "where else would I be?" John asked "with me having some fun" John scoffed "I think you got your boys to help you have enough fun for the three of you" John said "John would you please just tell me why the fuck you're in a mood you're pissing me off with the mood changes." John glared at him "if I am pissing you off then I'll fucking leave" John growled and stormed into the bed room and started packing his bags.

Randy followed him. "stop it look I just wanna know what's wrong" John sighed "It was supposed to be us just me and you tonight I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks and I wanted it to be just us I don't like them I love you I wanna spend time with you and only you" John said wiping his eyes he didn't want to cry he was so sick and tired of crying. "shit babe I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind" John scoffed "well you thought wrong you said when we left the restaurant it was going to be us and spending time together you know? and as soon as we get here I'm on my own again it just hurt that you'd pick them over me" John said.

Randy crouched in front of John and rubbed John's thighs lovingly. "John you're the guy I love you never have to worry I will pick you over everyone you should know that by now" John shrugged "it's a bit hard you never show it Rand I just wish…." John trailed off "wish what?" Randy asked looking into John's teary eyes. "I wish you were more open with me I wear my heart on my sleeve and sometimes it feels like you don't love me as much as I love you" John said softly Randy nodded "I'm sorry I know I'm not a very open person but I do love you John you an Lilly are my life I don't know what I would do if I ever lost the both of you, you two are my world" John smiled "I love you too and you two are my world as well I know it took me a while to get here but I love the both of you with all my heart" Randy nodded and smiled "I know" Randy said.

He leaned up and covered John's lips with his own the kiss was soft and passionate both men's tongues tangling together as if they were one. Randy gently pushed John back onto the bed and covered his body with his own. John was loving this and couldn't wait to see where this went.

Please review and tell me some ideas for future chapters if you have any…..


	11. A Day At The Zoo

CHANGES CHAPTER 11

They had been making out for about ten minutes. Randy was currently biting at John's neck leaving love bites all over the flesh they had stripped down so the both of them were now naked John was feeling a little uncomfortable with Randy on top of him he was squirming around. Randy pulled back. "what's wrong?" Randy asked "nothing I don't think we can have sex like this" John said Randy frowned "so you don't wanna have sex then?" Randy asked John shook his head "no baby I do more than anything but I think it would be better if I was on my hands and knees taking your weight off of me" John said Randy was relieved and watched in lust and passion as John got on his hands and knees offering his nice ass up to Randy.

Randy got on the bed behind John and spanked his ass. John flinched "owe you ass what was that for?" John asked rubbing his sore ass cheek. "just giving you a little love tap" Randy said smirking. "love tap my ass" John said frowning. Randy shrugged and spanked John again. "what the hell Randy?" John asked. "you told me to give you a love tap" John rolled his eyes. "you gonna stare at it all day or are you gonna fuck me?" John asked. Randy winked "not gonna fuck you….gonna make love to you baby" John smiled at the softness in Randy's voice it was rarely soft.

Randy started rubbing his hands all over John's broad back and kissing and licking and biting all over John's ass cheeks. John was loving the feeling of Randy's tongue on him it was like a little fire being lit. Randy spread John's cheeks and started licking at his hole. John gasped Randy had never rimmed him before sure he had done it to Randy but never the other way around. John was thrusting back onto Randy's tongue it felt like a little dick was fucking him he had never felt something so arousing before.

"oh god Randy that feels so good" John muttered Randy smiled glad John was being pleasured. Randy picked up the pace and drove deeper into John with his tongue widening John's hole with it. "need more baby…not enough" John mumbled his head was in the pillows Randy was making him shake with pleasure and that was just with his tongue he couldn't wait for his cock.

"so impatient baby I'm trying to work back here" Randy chided John groaned at loss of Randy's tongue but gasped loudly when he felt one slicked up finger enter him and immediately Randy found John's love nub making John throw his head back in pleasure. John was thrusting back onto Randy's finger wanting more Randy pulled out his finger and went back in with three. Slowly Randy started stretching John out. "god you're so tight John I cant wait until I am inside of you" Randy said. John grinned "hurry up then coz I cant wait much longer I need you now baby" John said he was sweating and breathing heavily.

Randy pulled his fingers out and spat on his cock lubing it up enough so he wouldn't hurt John a lot. He positioned his cock at John's entrance and slowly entered his man. "holy mother of god!" John screamed out the feeling of being filled was making him delirious Randy was the best lover he had ever had he had no idea why he broke up with him he was sure it would come to him later on though after the passion and ecstasy ware off. "so fucking tight Jay swallowing me" Randy grunted as he started a slow pace wanting this time to last he didn't want it to be a quick fuck he wanted to prove his love to John.

"you feel so good in me baby" John said breathlessly he was rocking his hips to meet Randy's actions this pace was driving him nuts with want and need he wanted and needed Randy to go harder and faster but knew this was how Randy wanted it and he wasn't going to deny the god like man that was behind him. Randy kept up his thrusts and reach around and took hold of John with his right hand slowly pumping John wanting to make the older man cum all over his hand and sheets below them.

"oh god" John moaned "no it's Randy" Randy retorted John let out a chocked laugh and turned to see Randy grinning Randy leant forward and pressed his lips to John's in a hard and hungry kiss still thrusting into John and pumping John's own hard on with his hand all the sensations were making both men tremble. "so close" John mumbled into the kiss Randy nodded "me too cum for me John" John threw his head back as Randy pumped him from behind and in front. "fuck Randyyyyyyyyyy!" John screamed as he came all over Randy's hand and the sheet below him.

Randy pulled his hand away from John's limp cock and licked it clean. John thrusted back onto Randy trying to make him cum hard. "You don't know how you make me feel, how right you are, how perfect a fit this is and since the moment I met you, I never wanted to be with anyone else. Oh, that's it Johnny, we're gonna make me come inside of you" Randy moaned he was rambling. Randy dropped his mouth to John's ear and murmured, falling almost silent as his orgasm threatened to break and crash down on top of him. "You don't know that I love you, do you? Oh Johnny, I'm coming and," and he was, his body shuddering and spasming as he released and filled John with his essence. "I love you" Randy murmured.

Randy collapsed on top of John but quickly pulled out and rolled over as did John and they laid there breathing heavily both men smiling after that experience. Randy got up and picked up a pair of their boxers and cleaned them up he then opened his arms for John and John cuddled into him laying his head on Randy's chest hearing and feeling his hear beat. "I love you John" John smiled and kissed Randy's chest "I love you too baby" Randy smiled and they both fell asleep Randy had forgotten all about Ted and Cody who were still in his lounge.

The next morning John woke up and groaned when he felt beside him was empty he yawned and stretched and got up to do his morning routine he peed had a shower and dressed in some jeans and a loose t-shirt with his sneakers on. He added his watch and dog tags and headed out for some breakfast. He got to the kitchen and smirked when he saw Ted and Cody looking like they had been hit by a bus. "morning boys!" John said cheerily.

Ted and Cody glanced up from their coffee's and moaned. John was far to cheery at this time of the morning. "why are you so happy?" Cody asked John smiled "well it's a nice day Lilly is being a good girl today and I wanna go out and do something" John said he started getting some stuff ready for breakfast he wasn't the best cook but he could cook a great breakfast he left dinners to Randy. He got out the waffle mix and waffle maker and started cooking and setting the table. He got out the juice and cups and placed them there along with the coffee pot.

"where's Randy?" John asked "something happened with Nate so he went to see him" John nodded and went back to cooking. He finally finished and washed up before placing a few waffles on each plate and putting Randy's plate in the plate warmer for when he got home. "come eat the foods done" John said he sat down and loaded his waffles with syrup he got himself a glass of juice and sat down eating. "so where do you wanna go today?" Cody asked "I was thinking the zoo" John said Cody grinned "that would be so cool I haven't been there in ages…..we are invited too right?" Cody asked not knowing if John wanted them there as well. "yep we just have to wait for Randy to get his ass home" John said.

Randy came walking in looking frustrated a few minutes later. "your food is in the warmer baby" John said Randy nodded got his plate and sat down with them. "so what was Nate's issue today?" John asked "he wanted to put me down so he could get a loan for a new car I told him no. after the last time there was no way I was gonna do that" John nodded not knowing whether he should Tell Randy that Nate had asked him during the week when he was alone. "Rand he asked me this week for the same thing" John said Randy stopped eating and looked at John "what did you say?" Randy asked "I said no" John said Randy was relieved.

"we're going to the zoo today Randy how cool is that?" Cody asked he was really excited "well you and Ted have fun and me and John will chill here" John rolled his eyes and smiled at his boyfriend "no all of us are going I need to get out of the house and spend some time just us" John said he finished his food and packed the dishwasher. "are you sure you wanna go to the zoo?" Randy asked as he watched John wipe down the bench. John looked at him "yes I need this baby please?" John asked he needed to get out and enjoy the day "ok fine but you take it easy ok?" John nodded and hugged Randy and kissed him softly.

"go get ready" John said slapping Randy's ass. An hour later they arrived at the zoo. They walked in and John was smiling he and Randy were holding hands while Ted and Cody were doing the same. "so what do you wanna see first?" Randy asked "I don't care I know you wanna see the reptiles" John said smirking at his lover Randy grinned he loved the reptiles hell he once owned a python. "how about the lions and tigers then?" Randy offered John nodded "sure thing" John said and they went to see the lions and tigers. Hours later they had seen the lions, tigers, monkeys, giraffes, elephants, rhinos, fish and birds they were on their way to the reptiles John sat down Lilly was kicking up a storm.

"you ok?" Ted asked John nodded "yeah she's just moving a lot I just need to sit and relax" John said Ted nodded "I'll stay while they go see the reptiles they aren't really my thing." John nodded "thanks Ted do you have some water or something?" John asked Ted nodded and handed John a bottle of water. John took a big drink and looked at the time it was one o'clock he had to be at the doctors by four they had their next appointment.

Randy and Cody came out and Randy freaked when he saw John sitting rubbing his belly. "are you alright?" Randy asked as he sat next to him. "yep I'm hungry and tired can we go?" John asked Randy nodded they left and picked up some food on the way home. They got to Randy's and sat down to eat. John was feeling better he knew he just needed to relax a bit. "so what is this appointment for?" Ted asked "just a check up to see how we both are should be fine not long now a month and a half really" John said Ted nodded "that's good have you got everything for the nursery?" Cody asked "no he wont let me do anything" John said Randy smiled "I want it to be a surprise sue me" John laughed he finished his lunch and threw it away. "I'm going down for a nap wake me when it's time to leave ok?" John asked Randy nodded and kissed John lightly before John left for his nap.

At three thirty Randy went into his bedroom and woke John up he got up and freshened up a bit and put his shoes on and they were out the door to the doctors office. They signed in and waited for John's name to be called. "John Cena?" the nurse asked Randy helped John up and they walked into the office "just hop up and she will be right with you" the nurse said John nodded and got up onto the table and waited. "I'm nervous" Randy admitted John looked at him "why?" John asked "don't know just am" John nodded and held Randy's hand hoping to calm him.

"hi John, Randy how are we today?" Dr Summer's asked "good tired but good" John answered "well that's good lets have a look at the little girl then shall we?" John and Randy nodded John took his shirt off and the doctor started up the sonogram machine and gelled up John's stomach to look at Lilly. "well she seems fine is she active?" Doctor asked John nodded "constantly" John said "that's a good thing but I just want you to keep on relaxing and I will say no sex until after she is born just to be sure" John nodded he was upset but dealt with it.

"ok you look great and I will see you in two weeks just keep relaxing and don't do anything to strenuous ok?" John nodded got up and put his shirt on after the doctor wiped the gel off of him. They left and headed home. "that was a good appointment" Randy said John nodded "yeah but it sucks about the sex part" John said frowning. "relax babe there are other ways to get off other than me fucking you" John blushed and kissed Randy. "I love you and I had a great day today thank you" John said Randy smiled glad John was happy. "I had a good day today too I love you" John smiled and they walked inside smiling.

Please review


	12. TLC & Hormones

CHANGES CHAPTER 12

The next day the WWE arrived in St Louis for TLC. John was excited because he would get to go to the show and see all of his friends he hadn't seen in a while. He missed them a lot. He woke up and showered before he started on breakfast Ted and Cody were still staying with him and Randy. "morning John" Cody said as he walked into the kitchen dressed for the day. "hey Codes did you sleep well?" John asked rubbing his belly Lilly was all over the place today.

"yeah I had a great sleep the bed in that spare room is the best bed I have ever slept in seriously I wanna make love to it" John laughed "don't tell Ted he will get jealous" John said "don't tell Ted what?" Ted asked as he walked into the room freshly showered and dressed. "nothing" both John and Cody said at the same time. "yeah that doesn't sound suspicious at all" Ted muttered John and Cody just grinned at each other. "the champ is here" they heard being announced they turned to the door and saw it was Randy John glared at him playfully. "you cant steal my line and you're not champ baby" John said matter of factly. Randy pouted and got the food he went to get out.

John sat down and dug into the food he was starving. "hungry much Jay?" Randy asked looking at John shoveling food into his mouth. John glared at him and Ted and Cody new Randy made a mistake. "well excuse me for wanting to feed your daughter asshole" John spat he picked up his food and went into the office to tweet and eat. Randy sighed he didn't mean for John to get upset it was supposed to be a joke. He sat down with Ted and Cody. "nice going Orton" Ted said sarcastically. Randy looked at them "what did I do?" he asked Cody looked at him and shook his head disapprovingly "Randy he is pregnant with your child might I add and you were making fun of him his hormones are all over the place you should know better" Cody said he got up and went to sit with John. Ted just ignored Randy.

Randy groaned finished his food and went to work out in his basement gym. He was tired of John's mood swings but he knew he had to learn to keep his mouth shut. In the office John had finished his food and was updating his fans on what he was doing he left out that he was pregnant because not all fans would be ok with that. "do you wanna ride to the arena with me and Teddy today so you don't have to be with Orton?" Cody asked John smiled and nodded "sounds great I don't know what his problem Is he just doesn't understand" John said sadly Cody sighed Orton was an ass. "forget him John you're goin to be seeing all your friends today so just enjoy the day and don't think about Randy Orton ok?" John nodded "thanks Codes" John said Cody smiled they were finally getting to a friendship stage.

John finished tweeting and went to sort out his things for when they left for the arena. He entered the room just as Randy exited their bathroom wearing just a towel. John glanced at him and licked his lips the man looked hot but he remembered what Randy said and ignored him he got his phone, wallet and I-pod and walked out of the room Randy sighed John must have been really pissed off. "you ready John?" Ted asked "ready for what?" Randy asked as he walked out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go. "I'm going to go to the arena with them and have lunch with my girls" John said Randy rolled his eyes pissed off at Johns attitude all he did was tell a joke for goodness sake.

"fine be that way" Randy said at him John turned around and glared at his boyfriend "be what way Orton?" John asked Randy sighed "nothing forget it" John shook his head "no there's obviously something bothering you so spill" John said he didn't want Randy to keep it in "it's just you're acting like an immature brat all I did was make a joke and you're all pissy at me about it" John laughed at him "well maybe if you didn't knock me up I wouldn't be all pissy ever thought of that Randy?" John asked Randy sighed "you still don't want her do you?" Randy asked angry "no I do but I'm not sure about the rest lets go boys" John said and he walked out ignoring Randy's objections to him leaving like that.

"are you alright John?" Ted asked looking in the rear view mirror at him. "yeah I'm ok I just wanna forget about him right now and enjoy the night" John said Ted nodded but noticed the tears in John's eyes he could kill Randy right about now he really could. They got to the arena and John relaxed in Ted's and Cody's locker room they went down to the ring where John watched as they rehearsed for their matches. John smiled looking at them they were great performers and they seemed to work well together. He really missed being in the ring he would have loved to be performing in front of millions but knew it wasn't possible. He wouldn't trade Lilly for anything but he just missed the action and the crowd.

"hey Cena" John heard and smiled when he saw Wade. "hey Barrett how are you?" John asked "good me and Justin are officially together he is coming to England to meet my family for Christmas" John smiled "that's awesome I have no idea what the hell I am doing I know I cant travel so who knows" John said "wouldn't Randy know?" John shrugged "I don't know I don't wanna hear his name right now he has pissed me off" John said Wade nodded. "so do you think Adam will win tonight?" Wade asked "I hope so I really do he deserves to be a ten time champion" John said Wade smiled "yeah I think so too so when is this bundle of joy meant to be here?" Wade asked "in about a month and a half I am so over being pregnant" John said Wade laughed.

John started giggling. "what are you laughing at?" Wade asked John took his hand and pulled it to his stomach where he could feel fluttering Lilly was just rolling around inside of him. "wow that has to be the coolest thing I have ever felt in my whole life I want one" John laughed at him "well get Justin pregnant trust me being pregnant aint all it's cracked up to be" John said Wade nodded and saw Justin John nodded for him to leave. "hey you have a good time with Wade?" Cody asked "yeah he's a good guy we were just talking about being pregnant" John said Cody helped him up "why is he preggers to now?" John shook his head "no but he felt Lilly move now he wants a kid" John said Cody laughed "I have never felt her I wish I could" John smiled "next time she moves I'll be sure to let you have a feel ok?" Cody grinned and left the ring with John.

They walked back through the curtain and headed for the locker room. John was meeting his girls in the divas room for some light lunch. "Randy's here" Ted announced as he sat down John nodded he really didn't wanna see or talk about Randy right now. "well guys I'm gonna go meet up with the girls for lunch I'll be back soon" John said they nodded and he walked out of the room and went to the divas locker room. "John hey" John heard it was Randy John glared at him "hey I've gotta go" John said Randy sighed "wait where are you going?" Randy asked "to see the divas for lunch" John said and walked away Randy didn't know what to do.

"hey Randy" he heard he turned to see Mike standing there "hey Mike what do you want?" Randy asked "nothing much just you" Randy rolled his eyes this was a daily thing now and it was getting to be too much "I don't want you I have John" Randy said "really…really? You would rather the fat pregnant guy over the hot wwe champion?" Mike asked "whatever Mike can we work on the match?" Randy asked mike grinned and they left for the ring. In the background they never saw Ted shaking his head at his former mentor he saw them talking and flirting well what Ted thought was flirting he just hoped John didn't see it.

John entered the divas locker room and was hugged by them all he sat down and was given a nice sandwich to eat. "so who made these?" John asked "me and Mel did" Natalya answered John grinned "you should make me food more often you two are good" John complemented. "so how have you been Jay?" Nikki Bella asked "good I guess bored as hell being stuck in the house all day that's all I ever do because I am on bed rest" John said "well are you ok to be here tonight?" Brie asked John nodded "yeah I just cant over exert myself too much or she may come early and I don't want that" John said they nodded.

"enough about me what's the Goss?" John asked "there's not much going on really with us or the superstars except wade and Justin getting together" John nodded "I know about that Wade told me about it earlier he seems really happy" John said they all nodded. "s are you going to have a baby shower?" Kelly asked "don't think so I cant really go anywhere or organise something like that" John said they frowned "maybe we could help you out maybe throw it for you should we talk to Randy about it?" Maryse asked "I guess I have no idea" John said.

They all cleaned up and Melina cornered John "what's going on with you? You don't seem like yourself" John sighed "nothing I just feel uncomfortable and me and Randy are having a little tiff right now and it's bothering me but it's nothing serious and nothing to worry about go see Jo and wish him luck for his ladder match" John said Melina grinned and took off. "so Nat you ready for tonight?" John asked he was excited to see the divas tables tag match. "yeah the women haven't done this in a long while probably since Trish and Ames" Natalya said John nodded "I know I bet Amy will be so proud of you" John said.

Natalya moved him to sit down with her. "how is she? She told me about Justin's issues at school are they any better?" Natalya asked "not really I was on the phone to her the other night and he came home crying I don't know what she can do for him maybe he should be home schooled or something I know Matt is becoming worried that he might end up like Jeff" John said Natalya nodded "she's a strong woman I'm sure she can handle it and Matt too" John nodded "yeah I don't think he would turn to drugs it just doesn't seem like my nephew" John said. "god I miss those kids and Ames I haven't seen them since before Adam's wedding" John said. "wow that was a while ago" John nodded "yeah but we both have had things on our minds…..you should go see Beth and get ready for this match" John said Natalya nodded and hugged John before he left to get some water.

He got to catering and came face to face with Mike John sighed wondering what this asshole had to say.

**Please review I know it's not a happy lovey chapter but it's leading up to some major drama it will be worth it keep reading and give ideas I am open to your thoughts….**


	13. Mike & The Hospital

CHANGES CHAPTER 13

John sighed he didn't wanna be near Mike let alone speaking to him. He tried to go around him but Mike grabbed John's wrist. John pulled it back harshly glaring at Mike. "get the fuck off of me asshole" John snapped Mike smirked. "why are you here John?" Mike asked "why is it any of your business Mike?" John countered. Mike started laughing. "oh my god you're here for Randy…..you're so gullible to actually think that he loves you" John looked at him. "what are you talking about?" John asked "nothing but you actually think he loves you" John nodded "he does love me" John said softly.

"you sure about that or is he just with you for that baby inside of you?" John sighed "no I know he loves me he tells me all the time he wouldn't lie to me" John said breaking down. "if that was the case why is he with me while he is on the road? Do you ever wonder why he doesn't call you?" John shrugged "he's just busy that's all" John said "no John he is with me fucking me while you're at home cooking his daughter he is with me drinking and having sex all the time" John started tearing up. "you don't deserve him you should have never had this child it's only going to bind you for life do you wanna be in his life when he treats you like a whore and a oven for his child?" Mike asked and walked away smirking evilly.

John collapsed into a chair the show was half way through he was thinking about what Mike said did Randy really love him? Or was it just an act. Was Randy only with him because of Lilly he didn't know what to believe he did have to admit the only reason they got back together was because of the baby maybe Mike was right Randy was only with him because of Lilly. John cursed himself how could he have been so fucking stupid Randy hadn't changed at all it was always about him and what he wants and it's still that way.

He got up and felt a twinge in his stomach he shook it off and made his way to Ted and Cody's locker room. He got there and sat down something was wrong he kept having these funny feelings in his stomach he started rubbing his belly trying to hopefully relax the baby. "you alright John?" Ted asked Cody was out with his match "I think so but I'm not sure" John said "tell me what you're feeling?" Ted asked "it's like a tinge and a cramping pain" John said Ted got up and pulled John with him "we're going to the hospital we have to make sure you and Lilly are ok" John nodded not wanting to fight with Ted the pain was getting worse and worse.

They got in the car and Ted started driving them to the hospital they called ahead to inform dr. Summers that John would be there soon. "god it hurts" John breathed out it was killing him and he didn't know what the hell was going on. "just try to breathe John we will be there in a few minutes" John nodded and gasped for air this was killing him. "hurry Ted please….." John pleaded Ted nodded and picked up the speed and they got there in a few minutes.

Ted helped John out of the car and walked inside the hospital where John's doctor was waiting she took over from Ted and guided John into a room where he was put on the bed and hooked up to some machines trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "what is the pain like John?" dr. Summers asked as she hooked him up to a foetal monitor and a heart rate monitor. "it's like a twinge and cramping but much worse than before" John explained. Dr. Summers nodded and took a few notes and gave John some pain medication intravenously to help him relax.

She walked out and saw Ted pacing. "do you know what is wrong with him?" Ted asked "not quite I have a feeling but I'd rather not say right now. Do you know if he was stressed before the pain started?" Dr. Summers asked "I'm not sure he was alone and he found me and I looked at him and he was like that" Dr. Summers nodded "ok don't worry I am going to help him out ok just relax and I'll tell you what's happening once we know and have it under control.

Dr. Summers left for John's room. Ted sat down scared for John. _ring ring_…. Ted heard it was his phone he pulled it out and flipped it open. "hello" Ted answered _"Teddy where the hell are you? And John Randy is going crazy looking for him" _Ted sighed he totally forgot about Cody and Randy with all the drama that was going on. "Codes I'm at the hospital John was having pains and I rushed him here they're doing tests now I'm sorry I didn't tell you I've been worried" Ted said _"ok Teddy me and Randy will be there ASAP just stay calm ok?"_ Cody asked "ok Codes I'll see you soon love you" Ted spoke _"love you too" _Cody said and hung up the phone.

At the arena Cody hung up and turned to Randy. "Rand don't freak out…." Randy glared "don't freak out? Cody my pregnant boyfriend is missing!" Randy snapped "I know he's at the hospital with Ted." Cody said Randy paled "is he ok?" Cody sighed "I don't know lets get there now ok?" Randy nodded and took off out the door and into the car Cody got in the drivers side not trusting Randy to drive right now. "now talk to me tell me what the hell is going on" Randy demanded. "look all I know is Ted took John to the hospital because John was having pains and they are doing tests and don't know what is wrong" Cody said Randy sighed he was so worried and scared.

Back at the hospital John was feeling better. "how are you feeling John?" Dr. Summers asked "much better" the doctor nodded "that's good" John nodded "so what was wrong with me?" John asked he was scared out of his mind. "well you went into premature labor we were able to stop it but you really need to start taking it easy" John nodded "I know I thought I was I just got worked up about something but thankyou Doc I was so scared" the doctor nodded "it's fine I'm gonna keep you in for a few hours just to relax and get some fluids into you ok?" John nodded and relaxed into the bed falling asleep he was glad he and Lilly were ok.

The doctor walked out and saw Ted with Randy and Cody. "Mr Dibiase?" Dr, Summers asked Ted walked over to her. "is he ok?" Ted asked Randy and Cody joined them. "he was in labor we have stopped it but he really needs to rest so no more fights or anything" Dr. Summers said looking at Randy. Randy nodded "we will keep him in for another hour or so and he can go home. I may be sugar coating this but this was serious he could have had to give birth early and the baby may not be fully developed yet so please make sure he rests" the doctor said before she walked off.

They sat down getting their thoughts together. "leys go see him" Cody said Randy and Ted nodded and they went to see John. Once there they saw John sitting up. John looked and smiled at Ted and Cody but glared at Randy. "get out" John said Ted and Cody started leaving "no not you two him" John said Randy was confused "what the hell John why do I have to leave?" Randy asked "you just do now leave I don't wanna see you right now Orton" John spat Randy was so confused yeah they had a minor argument earlier in the day but he didn't do anything to deserve this treatment. "John I'm not leaving you" John sighed "just leave Randy just fucking leave me alone!" John shouted the monitors started going crazy.

Randy freaked out and moved towards John "calm down baby" John snatched his hand away from Randy's grasp. "I was calm before you came in so leave" John snapped "Mr. Orton I think you should leave the hospital and give John some time this stress is not good for John or the baby" Dr. Summers said. Randy growled and stormed out. Cody followed. "I don't understand" Randy muttered "Randy just go obviously he really doesn't wanna be around you right now me and Ted will bring him home with us just give him his space" Randy nodded and left head down sadly he wanted to know what was wrong never thinking mike put thoughts into his boyfriends head.

"John why did you just kick him out?" Ted asked as Cody entered the room alone. "I don't wanna talk about it" John said "please Jay we have to understand" Cody begged. "he's sleeping with Mike" John said Ted bowed his head and Cody had his mouth agape in shock. "no…no Randy loves you" Cody muttered John scoffed "yeah that's what I thought too" John said bitterly. "are you sure?" Cody asked "yeah mike told me I believe him I could see he wasn't lying" John said "he wasn't I saw them today at the arena they seemed awfully close for exes" Ted said John nodded finally getting a second opinion.

"ok John I think you can go home now but remember bed rest and do not stress so I am putting the both of you in charge of keeping him and Randy calm with each other we cant have this happen again because I'm not sure if we will be able to stop the labor this time ok?" Ted and Cody nodded and they helped John up and they discharged him and left. John got in the backseat and relaxed he was so exhausted he just wanted to go home and sleep even though Randy would be there.

They got to the house and they helped John inside. Randy jumped up when he saw the door open he went to talk to John but Cody jumped in front "leave him he has to rest so leave him" Cody said sternly Randy nodded and left. Ted and Cody helped John change out of his clothes and into bed they turned the lights off an closed the drapes and watched as John turned the TV on for some back ground noise. "thanks guys can you make sure he doesn't come in and sleep with me tonight I cant bare to be near him right now and don't tell him what Mike said he'll only deny it." John said they nodded "sure thing John just relax and sleep we will see you in the morning ok?" John nodded and got comfy and fell asleep quickly.

Ted and Cody left to go and talk to Randy they were both pissed at him they couldn't believe he would cheat on John not after everything they had been through they were disgusted with him they went into the lounge and sat in front of Randy glaring at him.

Please review….


	14. Randy Finds Out

CHANGES CHAPTER 14

"So did he tell you why he doesn't want me around?" Randy asked Ted and Cody looked at each other "no and he doesn't want you in the room with him he just doesn't want you around Randy" Ted said. Randy sighed he didn't know what the hell was wrong did he do something and forget? "you really need to keep him calm Orton this was really serious tonight his doctor told us that if it happens again she doesn't know if she will be able to stop the labor." Cody said Randy nodded "I will but it seems all we do lately is argue" Randy said "whose fault is that?" Ted asked "what the hell do you mean by that Dibiase?" Randy asked he wasn't in the mood.

"nothing except you're a cheating lying whore I cant believe you Randy I thought you had changed I guess I was wrong but I wont let you hurt that man in there anymore you've done that enough you need to think before you act your actions don't only effect you they effect everyone around you" Ted spat and went to check on John. "look Randy I think you and John need some space all this stress isn't healthy for him or Lilly" Cody said "what do you want me to do Codes we live together" Cody sighed "I don't know but you need to sort this out" Cody said and he joined Ted.

Randy got up to follow him but knew John wouldn't wanna see him he went into the kitchen and pulled out some hard alcohol the only thing he wanted to do right now is get drunk. In the bedroom Ted and Cody watched John sleep then they went into their own room. "this is so screwed up Ted this isn't what was supposed to happen" Cody said Ted nodded "I know baby but we cant interfere we have to look out for John and Lilly and that's all I don't give a fuck what Randy does to be honest I'm sick and tired of his shit we shouldn't of made that bet and all of this wouldn't have happened." Ted said feeling guilty.

"it's not our fault Teddy this is all Randy he should be able to keep it in his pants for a few weeks while on the road. I just feel bad for John he has been through so much he doesn't deserve it but we have to keep this situation calm and under control otherwise he and Lilly will be the ones suffering." Cody said Ted nodded "lets get some sleep we have to be at the arena tomorrow well I do you can stay here with John" Ted said Cody nodded and they went to bed "love you Teddy" Ted smiled and pulled Cody closer "love you too" Ted said as they drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night John wok up to get a glass of water he walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass. He drank some and heard a voice he turned and saw Randy on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hands. John sighed finished his water and walked over to his boyfriend was he even still his boyfriend? John thought. He took the bottle out of Randy's hands and poured the liquid down the sink. He walked back over to Randy and pulled him up and took him into their bathroom.

He turned the shower on and got it to a nice temperature he stripped Randy of his clothes and placed him under the water. He sat on the toilet while Randy was under the water. "I'm sorry John so sorry" Randy kept muttering over and over. John sighed and went and turned the water off and pulled Randy out it was hard seeing as he was a 240 pound man and John was pregnant. He dried Randy off and dressed him in some sweat pants and put him into bed. Randy pulled him down and kissed him. John pulled away and tucked Randy in he grabbed his pillows and a spare blanket and went to sleep in the lounge.

John woke up really early he had a shower and changed before starting on some breakfast he cooked pancakes, waffles, eggs, toast, bacon and made some fresh juice and a pot of coffee. "wow John what are you a chef or something?" Ted asked shocked at all the food on the table. John turned and looked at him "no I woke up early so I figured I'd do something productive" John said Ted nodded "well this all looks great" John nodded "you and Codes did in I have to go wake up Randy" John said "are you sure about that where is he anyway?" Ted asked putting a load of food on his plate "it's fine and he's in my room I woke up last night and he was plastered so I got him in there I slept on the couch." John said walking into the bedroom.

Ted was shocked Randy actually let a pregnant John sleep on a couch he really had his priorities fucked up. He shook his head and started eating. John walked into the bedroom and opened the drapes making Randy groan. John smirked and went into the bathroom and got out two Tylenol's for Randy he went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off of Randy. "what are ya doing?" Randy asked mumbling "getting you up you have to eat and go for a work out then you have meetings at the arena for Raw so get up and come get some food" John said "god my head hurts" John sighed "Tylenol is next to you" John said and walked out.

Randy sat up and smiled when he saw the Tylenol John was still caring for him he had the pills and got up he put a shirt on and went to eat he was shocked to see all the food he sat down getting glared at by Ted he shook it off and dug into his food. "so what have you two got planned for the day?" Ted asked talking to John and Cody. "not much just relaxing but I need to go food shopping but other than that a nice relaxing time here" John said Randy was relieved he was really worried about John and Lilly. "I was thinking to invite Adam and Chris over for dinner I haven't been able to talk to them in a while so teddy could you ask them for me" John asked "I'll do it" Randy spoke up feeling left out of the conversations. "thanks" John mumbled he got up and put his dish in the sink and went to the office to check his emails.

"I really need to talk to him" Randy said "well it will have to wait we need to hit the gym and go to the arena for the meeting so get going" Ted said Randy nodded he walked into the bedroom packed his bag and went to say goodbye to John he walked in and sat down. "hey…uh me and Teddy are leaving now so I guess I'll see you tonight with Adam and Chris?" Randy asked John looked at him "yeah….good luck tonight I know you'll be great and I'll be watching" John said Randy smiled and went over to John and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

John sat there checking his emails he got one from Amy telling him how they were taking Justin out of school it was too hard for them there John sighed and wrote back saying that maybe they should think of moving out of Boston he wanted her to be closer to them that was for sure. "hey so I did the dishes when did you want to do the food shopping?" Cody asked John shrugged "you don't have to come Codes I can go on my own" John said he logged off and stood up with much difficulty pregnancy was a bitch. "no I wanna come anyway" John smiled "well I guess we can go now" John said Cody nodded "cool" John smiled he got his keys and threw them at Cody he then picked up his phone and wallet and they left for the supermarket.

Randy and Ted got to the arena after working out and Randy showered and changed they had their meetings and Randy was on his way to the catering are when he passed by some locker rooms with the door open he heard voices. "I know Alex I cant believe he would believe me when I said that he was sleeping with me" that was Mike Randy thought "how did you do it?" Alex asked "I just asked him if he ever wondered why Randy never called or anything or why he was so busy on the road? And then I made him question whether or not he thought Randy loved him for him or because of the baby I could tell I got to him it was perfect" Mike gloated Randy clenched his fists he now knew what was wrong with John.

"then I told him that me and Orton have been fucking each other behind his back it was a great plan" Mike said "yeah I heard Dibiase had to take him to the hospital he was in labor" Alex said "I don't care about the kid I only wanted Randy for myself and I will have him" Mike said as Randy quietly entered the room and stood behind him. Alex swallowed hard seeing Randy's icy stare "I mean now I can use Randy for whatever I want and make sure John and that stupid kid of his keeps out of my way I am a genius" Mike said.

"a genius huh?" Randy asked Mike spun around and paled when he saw Randy was in his viper mode. "uh..hi Randy how are you?' mike said flirting Randy chuckled dryly "a lot better than you'll be in a minute….leave Riley" Randy demanded Alex nodded and took off. "I cant believe you said that to John look Mike you were just a replacement for him you'll never be as good as him in any way shape or form you are the lowest person I know I cant believe you manipulated him into thinking I was fucking you and cheating on you." Randy yelled "look Randy just calm down you don't kneed John you need me I can make you feel really good" Mike flirted running his hands over Randy's clothed chest.

Randy pushed Mike's hands off of him and glared. "fuck you Mike! What don't you understand I don't want you! You're not good in bed you're nothing compared to John! I nearly lost my child because of you that's over stepping the limits" Randy said in his face "you'll pay for what you did trust me on that one" Randy threatened menacingly before he reached back and clocked Mike in the jaw with his fist he kept hitting and hitting until he was pulled away by Ted. Ted dragged Randy back to the locker room and sat him down.

"what the hell is wrong with you?" Ted asked "he is do you know what he did he told John that I was fucking him and that I was only with John because of Lilly I could kill him" Randy spat he was so angry and he couldn't believe John would believe Mike. "well is it true?" Ted asked Randy glared "no it isn't true I fucking love John with everything I have I would never cheat on him and I love him I loved him before Lilly and I love him now she isn't the reason why" Ted nodded "I'm sorry I doubted you but Mike told John you were sleeping together and John believed him so me and Codes just went with him he was so heartbroken Randy" Ted said "I know and I have to fix this" Randy said "you will but you better go see Adam because if we don't bring them home with us John will flip" Randy nodded "yeah but we have to go out for an hour come with me?" Ted shrugged and left with Randy. Randy had something special planned for John.

Please review….


	15. The Proposal

CHANGES CHAPTER 15

With John and Cody they just arrived at the supermarket and got the cart. "so what do you wanna cook for tonight then John?" Cody asked "I was thinking nacho's what do you think and then maybe I can make sundaes for everyone?" John asked Cody grinned "sounds like a plan" John smiled "you know Codes I don't think I would have gotten through the past 48 hours without you and Teddy you both have become really great friends to me I know I was an ass to you" John said "you had a reason John what we did was embarrassing and completely wrong we should have never done it and we are so sorry" John smiled "I forgive you guys" John said Cody smiled at least they were back to friends.

"so why was Randy asleep in the bed and you on the couch this morning?" Cody asked while he was getting some fruit. "I got up last night and he was wasted so I got him sorted out and put him to bed and I just slept on the couch I was fine but Codes he was bad I have never seen him like that it worried me" John said getting some bread, bagels and cakes. "Jay do you still want to be with him after last night?" John sighed "yeah I'm just doubting Mike today I don't know it was weird how he was talking to me last night I was emotional and I believed him but today after thinking over everything I just cant seem to believe that Randy would ever cheat on me" John said Cody nodded he didn't think Randy was the cheating type either.

"come on I need some ice cream we have non left at home and Lilly loves it that and salsa and corn chips I swear she is Randy all over he likes weird things too" Cody chuckled "what else does she like?" Cody asked "well she likes pickles dipped in nutella which is weird and fries dipped in ice cream that I a weird one as well and when I have a burger I put my fries in the burger" Cody was laughing so John playfully nudged him and he fell on his ass. "shit Codes I'm sorry" John said Cody playfully glared at him "it's fine lets go get some meat for tonight" John smiled and they walked over to the deli section.

"so when do you go back with Smack Down?" John asked as they looked for their ice cream "I'm not I got a few weeks off so I thought I could stay with you until I have to go back" John smiled "sounds like a great idea" Cody nodded they lined up and paid for the food before loading the car and leaving for home. "lets go get some lunch first" John said Cody nodded as he started the car "what do you fancy for lunch?" Cody asked John thought for a minute "Chinese I want some sweet and sour pork and fried rice with prawn crackers and a milkshake" John said licking his lips at the thought of the food.

They got the food and headed back to the house they put the groceries away and sat down to watch some tv while eating their lunch. "so Codes what's up with you and Ted?" John asked "what do you mean?" Cody asked frowning "I mean you've been together for a while now so don't you think you took the next step?" John asked "I guess what is the next step?" Cody asked John smiled "maybe moving in together?" John offered Cody grinned "sounds good but…but what if he says no?" Cody asked it was his biggest fear being rejected by the man he loves.

"Codes there is no way in hell that he would reject you that boy loves you more than anything trust me" John said smiling Cody grinned "I'll ask him tonight then are you going to be ok with Randy?" Cody asked John nodded "I'll be fine I'm just gonna talk to him and sort things out" John said Cody smiled they finished lunch and John went for a nap.

With Ted and Randy they had been out all afternoon organizing the surprise for John for later that night after Adam and Chris had left "are you sure about this Randy? I mean I think its great but what if he says no?" Ted asked "he wont I know he won the loves me and I love him this is what will happen he wont reject me I trust that he wont we have this love that no one can break especially Mike" Ted nodded "ok then lets get dressed for the show" Ted said Randy nodded tonight was going to be one of the best nights of his life he just hoped John would say yes.

"it's starting John!" Cody called John walked slowly into the lounge room "this better be a good show" John said "yeah it should be look there's my baby" Cody said but frowned "I hate her with a passion she is so clingy she pisses me off and Ted doesn't even see what's wrong with her" Cody said angrily talking about Ted and Maryse. "relax Codes he loves you and comes home to you so don't worry about it…now help me up I have to check on this mince" John said Cody giggled and helped John up and he checked on the food.

3 hours later John just plated the food up when Ted, Randy, Adam and Chris came through the door he greeted Adam and Chris with hugs "damn Johnny you got big" Adam exclaimed John rolled his eyes he was an idiot sometimes "that's what happens when you have a child inside of you" John said Adam laughed "so what's for dinner I am starving" John smiled "it's on the table so lets go eat" John said he nodded and ran to the table John stayed back and got some drinks Randy helped him. "you were good tonight Rand" John complemented Randy smiled "thanks John this food looks great" John smiled "thanks Codes helped" John praised the younger man they all started eating.

"this is really nice John" John smiled "thanks I tried even though I'm not good at cooking I guess I have to try and get better when Lilly comes" John said "sounds good cant wait to come over again" Adam said "so when are you two going to have a baby?" John asked Adam and Chris looked at each other "actually we have some news I'm pregnant" Adam announced John choked on his water "wow guys I am so happy for you, you both deserve it now Lilly and your baby can grow up together" John said "yeah I am excited but I am scared shitless" Adam admitted "that's how I was and at leats you're in a committed relationship" John said Adam nodded. They finished dinner and had desert and John and Adam went outside to have some best friend time.

"so what's with you and Orton you've barely spoken a word to him all night" Adam noticed. "we're in a slump right now Mike told me that they had been sleeping together and I don't know whether I should believe him or not so I'm having space and thinking things though" John said Adam was shocked he knew Randy wouldn't do that to John well he hoped he wouldn't. "and what's the verdict of this thinking?" Adam asked "I think Randy wouldn't do that to me I feel ashamed that I actually believed that little bitch but I haven't even confronted Randy about it. It's been stressful with the hospital yesterday and all that" John said "yeah I understand…wait- hospital?" Adam questioned worried. "yeah I was in labor because of the stress but they stopped it so I am fine but it's so scary" John said Adam was relieved.

An hour later and Adam and Chris left this was the perfect time for Randy to take John to his surprise. John walked into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "I am so fucking tired I just wanna sleep for a week" John said Randy sighed "Jay I need you to come with me I have something planned for us" John sat back on his elbows and looked at Randy. "Randy it's fucking midnight and I just wanna sleep" John whined "I know but please this is really important" John sighed and nodded so Randy helped him up and went to the car where he started driving. "this better be worth it Orton or I will beat your ass" John said he was so tired.

They got to the park and Randy lead John over to where there was a little blanket set up with flowers and candles all around John looked and gasped it looked beautiful. "did you do all of this?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah before we came home do you like it?" Randy asked John nodded and wiped his eyes "yeah it's beautiful baby" John said Randy grinned they both sat down and enjoyed some chocolate covered strawberries. "Rand not that I don't love this but why?" John asked Randy sighed "look I know why you're pissed at me I over heard Mike bragging to Alex today about how he fooled you into thinking I didn't love you and that we have been sleeping together" John nodded.

"was he telling the truth?" John asked "no Jay I love you and only you and it's not because of Lilly it's because I love you I would never cheat on you" John nodded "I believe you I'm sorry for believing him Rand I really am but I was hormonal and emotional and we were having a tiff so I just believed him" John said Randy nodded "I know but we're ok now right?" John nodded "yeah we're ok I love you" John said Randy smiled "I love you too" John grinned and they met lips for a slow and passionate kiss.

"there is another reason I brought you out here but I need you to listen and don't interrupt me ok?" John nodded Randy took John's hands in his own. "John I love you you're my best friend and what I believe to be my soul mate we're meant to be I cant imagine my life without you so…" Randy started he pulled out a black box. "will you John Felix Anthony Cena marry me?" Randy asked he popped the box open and inside was a platinum band John gasped and started crying he was waiting for this moment for his whole life. "wow baby…." John muttered "so will you believe me John this is because I love you not because of Lilly" John smiled and nodded "yes baby yes I'll marry you" Randy smiled and placed the ring on John's finger they sealed it with a kiss.

They got up after a while and Randy drove them home. John couldn't stop looking at his ring. "you like it?" Randy asked John turned to him "I love it baby it's gorgeous just like you" John said Randy blushed "I was so scared you were going to say no" John smiled "never" John said they got home and noticed the lights were off they figured Ted and Cody were asleep. "come on lets go to bed" Randy said John nodded and Randy took them to bed. They got undressed and climbed into bed "I wish you could fuck me right now" John said "I know but tomorrow I'll make you feel good trust me Jay now good night I love you" Randy said John smiled and cuddled closer "night I love you too" and they fell asleep.

Please review…..


	16. My Water Just Broke

CHANGES CHAPTER 16

The next day John slept in he was beginning to feel more tired by the day he didn't want to get out of bed he just wanted to be with his fiancé he couldn't believe that he was going to marry Randy he had always wanted to but he never thought they would have gone through so much drama to get to this point. He got out of bed and had a quick shower and dressed in some sweats he didn't want to do anything today except lat around. He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen where he saw Ted. He smiled at him and made himself a glass of juice then relaxed.

"morning John I heard you're getting married?" John grinned "yeah it was so romantic Teddy it was perfect the only thing that pisses me off is that we couldn't celebrate in bed like I wanted to" Ted nodded "why cant you?" John sighed "doc said I cant have sex anymore until 6 weeks after the birth" John said Ted smiled. "where is Randy and Codes?" John asked "they went to the gym" Ted said with a sad tinge to his voice that John noticed.

"are you alright Teddy?" Ted sighed "no I'm fine it's just Cody asked me to move in with him and I don't know whether I should or not" John nodded "do you want to?" John asked "I do but then that means telling my family about us they were pissed when they found out I was gay but moving in with Codes might send them over the edge" John nodded "I wouldn't worry about what your family thinks Ted if you love Codes then I think it is worth it." John said Ted nodded. John got up and left Ted to do some thinking.

John walked into his bedroom and started tidying up he made the bed and cleaned up the bathroom and got all of the dirty laundry and put it in the basket to be washed he put a load of washing on and went to check the mail. All that was in the mail was bills, bills and more bills. John put them in the office he had no idea how his house in Boston was he really needed to sit down and talk to Randy about everything. He went into the office and sorted out his emails he had a lot of emails from work they wanted him to come back straight away but he wasn't sure that was what he wanted.

"hey you what ya doing?" Randy asked as he leaned in the doorway. John looked up and smiled at him "nothing just checking my emails I have a lot from work" John said "what do they want?" Randy asked he walked into the room and sat down on a spare chair. "they want me to come back as soon as Lilly is born" John said "do you want to do that?" Randy asked John looked down "not really I sort of want to stay home for a while just to be with her and to get used to being a dad" John said Randy smiled "baby you do what ever you want ok all I care about is that you're happy" John nodded.

"what else is bothering you Jay?" Randy asked noticing the look on John's face. "nothing really it's just….we need to sort out our lives Randy I mean are we going to live here? If so I need to sell my house and move everything here it's just so stressful and then we have to plan a wedding it's freaking me out" John said exasperated. "baby relax we can sort out everything after Lilly is here ok so stop with the stressing" John nodded "you're right I'm sorry but I am getting really nervous about everything" John said "like what?" Randy asked "giving birth I am scared out of my mind what if I cant do it Rand what if I'm not strong enough to go through that pain?" John asked sadly he had been thinking about the process of child birth for a while now.

Randy moved and crouched down in front of John he took John's hands in his own giving them a reassuring squeeze. "baby you have to be the strongest person I know if anyone can do this it's you. Anyway I'll be there with you" John nodded "will you though? I mean what if I go into labor and you're not here or if your out of the country I don't think I can do this without you Randy" John said he was freaking out. "Jay relax I promise you that when the time comes I am going to be by your side holding your hand helping you through it ok?" John nodded and bent forward and touched his forehead with Randy's. "now that you're ok me and the boys are going to finish the nursery all you have to do is relax ok?" John nodded and kissed Randy softly before going back to his emails.

The rest of the day went fine John slept and ate for most of the day which was a good thing he needed to keep his energy up. The nursery was shown to him and he cried a little it was a lavender color with a princess theme to it Randy had gone all out to furnish it. It was what John wanted he couldn't wait until she was actually there to hold and love even though at the start he didn't want her he thought he was more excited then Randy was about her. John was currently in the kitchen making himself a chocolate milkshake when there was a knock in the door he waddled over and answered it seeing it was Randy's mom he let her in.

"I'll just go grab Randy for you" John said she nodded and John walked out side where Randy was having a game of basketball with Ted. "baby" John said Randy turned and ran over to John dropping a small kiss on his lips. "your mom is here" John said Randy nodded and walked inside leaving John with Ted. Randy saw his mom and smiled "hey mom what's up?" Randy asked he walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "nothings up Randy I just wanted to come and see my baby that's all. Randy smiled "no you didn't what's going on?" Randy asked "your father told me about you and John getting married I'm happy for you but I have my doubts" Elaine said Randy sat down "what doubts?" Randy asked "just that he isn't ready for that type of commitment I mean you had to persuade him into keeping Lilly I'm just worried" Elaine said.

"I know mom but trust me things have changed everything is good now I know you may not like John but I love him he and Lilly mean everything to me so I need you to get along with him or you wont be in Lilly's life very often" Randy said Elaine was shocked "ok how about the both of you come over for dinner tonight?" Elaine asked Randy grinned "sounds good I love you ma and we will see you tonight ok?" Elaine nodded and Randy led her out. John walked in he heard what Elaine had said it made him upset there was no way he was going over there for dinner he didn't need to be in that type of situation in his condition.

John went back into the kitchen to finish his milkshake. "hey we have dinner plans tonight ok?" John sighed "I'm not going to your parents house Randy" John said Randy frowned "why not?" he asked "because I don't need to be around negative people right now I don't need the stress of it all" John said "Jay they wanna get to know you and everything" John scoffed "maybe but they'll never get over the fact that I wanted to kill their grandchild so I am not putting up with it ok just understand" John said and walked away. Randy sighed he was so annoyed he was stuck in between his fiance and child and his family this was not what he wanted.

Later that night Randy went to dinner at his parents without John he didn't want to argue with the older man but was a little upset that he wasn't with him. Meanwhile John was relaxing at home when Adam showed up John frowned Adam looked upset. They went into the lounge and sat down. "what happened?" John asked "me and Chris got into an argument he was being an ass about everything I don't think he wants this baby John" John sighed "why do you think that?" John asked "he has been distant with me and not really caring about the baby whenever I mention the baby he grows all silent and cold" John nodded "Adam you have to talk to him about it maybe he is scared about being a father" John said "no it's not that he doesn't even wanna tell Jamie and Cheyenne that theyare going to be older siblings I don't understand."

"Adz you need to ask him otherwise you wont be able to move on from this look if he didn't want to have another kid he should have worn a condom or not married you he needs to realize that you guys are having a baby whether he likes it or not and he needs to pull his head out of his ass and deal with it" John said Adam nodded "can I crash here tonight?" Adam asked John nodded "sure thing I have somewhere I need to be so I'll see you later" John said he got up got his keys and drove over to Randy's parents house he realized he was being an ass and that Randy needed for him to get along with his family.

He got there and knocked on the door and Randy answered he was shocked and pleased to see John there. "I'm sorry I was being an ass they are your family and we need to get along for you and Lilly" John said Randy smiled "thank you baby this means a lot" John smiled "no worries am I too late for food?" John asked rubbing his belly "no mom was just serving lets go in" John nodded "mom John is here he was feeling better so he came over" Randy said Elaine smiled and set another place. John, Randy, Elaine, Bob, Nathan, Meghan Nathans girlfriend, Becky and Daniel Becky's husband sat down for dinner.

John took a mouthful of the casserole it was delicious. "this is great Mrs. Orton" John said Elaine smiled "thank you John and please call me Elaine" John nodded. "so I take it my son doesn't cook very often?" Bob asked John smiled "not really I do most of the cooking in the house" John said "he is a great cook" Randy complemented. "so John are you having a baby shower?" Becky asked "no I don't think so we don't really need one we have everything we could ever need so it would be a waste of time and peoples money" John said Becky nodded "we should still do something though" Becky said "beck he doesn't want the attention we have been through a lot in the pregnancy so we just wanna stay low key for the rest of it" Randy said she nodded and left the subject alone.

After dinner John and Randy headed home in their separate cars. Once there the relaxed in front of the TV for a while. "Adam is here" John said "why?" Randy asked "he and Chris are having issues he thinks Chris doesn't want the baby" John said Randy nodded "they'll sort it out I'm sure" John nodded and rubbed his belly Lilly was rolling around int here like crazy. "you ok?" Randy asked John nodded "I'm fine sh is active tonight I think I am gonna have a late night" John said Randy started rubbing his belly trying to calm Lilly down. After a few hours they went to bed. It was a month later and John was at home Randy was away in LA for raw and house shows. John was chilling out with Adam. Adam was staying with him he and Chris had sorted everything out.

He got up from where he was sitting and went to the bathroom he was busting for the toilet. He stepped inside the bathroom and felt something running down his leg. He looked down and he paled. "shit!" he yelled Adam came in a second later "what's wrong?" Adam asked "my water just broke" John said in a panicky voice Adam was freaked out what should he do.

Please review I know it's not the best chapter i have written.


	17. Lilly Is Born

CHANGES CHAPTER 17

John was holding his stomach and Adam was still freaking out he had never been in this situation before he had no idea what to do to help John. "Randy's not here he cant miss this Adam" John breathed out Adam sighed "I'll call him and if I cant get in touch with him I'll call Codes and Teddy ok Just breathe Jay" John nodded and went and sat down on his bed trying to remain calm but it didn't help that Adam was running around like a headless chicken.

"lets get you to the hospital I have called Bob and Elaine I cant get a hold of Randy but I'll try again in the car ok?" John nodded Adam helped him up and into the car. They got strapped in and Adam started to drive them to the hospital. "Adam oh shit it hurts!" John screamed the pain was killing him all he wanted was Randy to be there with him. "it's just a contraction Jay remember you have to breathe just breathe and everything will be fine" Adam soothed him.

Adam heard his phone ring it was Randy calling him back "Adam what's the matter?" Randy asked "ok Rand I need you to not freak out ok promise me?" Adam asked "ok" Randy said "John's water broke and we're on the way to the hospital" Adam revealed. "What?" Randy asked as he started throwing his stuff into his bag. "John's water broke I need you and whoever else is coming to figure out how in the hell you're gonna get here and quickly" Adam said panicked. "oh shit. Oh shit. Fuck I cant miss this Adam I just cant" Randy rambled Adam sighed Randy was freaking out which meant John would start freaking out.

Ted, Cody and Chris walked in and saw a panicked Randy they threw him a questioning glance. "hold on a second Adam" Randy said "John's in labor" Randy said "ok we gotta move get dressed" Chris said so they did and got there things together. Chris tossed Randy a pair of Sweats and Randy tried to get into them one leg at a time still on the phone to Adam. "talk to me Adam" Randy shouted he could hear him trying to coach John. "she's in labor there is nothing you can do just get a plane and get here and don't shout at me it isn't helping any!" Adam shouted back at him.

"Stop Yelling!" John shouted as he cringed at the pain. He felt a bit of pain in his pelvis he had to remember to keep calm because of the problems with the baby previously. "Plane, a fucking commercial flight? No. I need corporate jet." Randy stumbled out of the locker room practically running into Mike. He ignored him as he brushed past her. Chris just smirked and followed Randy.

"you know what why don't you talk to John on my phone and I'll call my husband he needs you right now." Adam said "ok" Adam handed John his phone so he could talk to Randy. "I need you" John said into Adam's phone. "I know baby just breathe like we did in class I'm trying to get there as soon as I can I don't wanna miss this" Randy said "how far apart are your contractions?" Randy asked "I've only had one but the pain is all throughout my back and pelvis" John answered. "that's good baby but you need to be calm just talk to me Jay we will get through this together I promise" John felt calmer at Randy's words.

Adam got to the hospital and John got checked in Chris had called and told him they were able to get Vince to lend them the jet and they were on their way. Adam was cringing John was nearly breaking his hand off and he kept asking for Randy he didn't know what to do. The doctor came in and examined John. "You're progressing a little too quickly so we're going to give you some drugs to slow it down. If you keep going at the pace you're at, your Previa will rupture and we'll risk serious complications, alright Mr Cena?" he nodded and the doctor left.

Adam looked at John and could see the tears. "where is he Ad I'm scared and I need him" John said this was too much for him to handle. "I know Jay but they are on their way he doesn't wanna miss this he wants to be here and he is just keep calm" John sighed he was tired of people telling him to keep calm you try keeping calm when you're about to give birth and the father of said child isn't there with you.

A nurse came back and pumped the drug into John's IV bag and instantly the contractions slowed. They were back to being twenty minutes apart instead of only ten. Lilly's heart calmed a bit too and she seemed less stressed on the fetal monitor.

"Your daughter isn't the most patient person on the planet you know." Adam remarked. "She takes after me ." John breathed.

"Remind me when I do this, remind me I want the drugs." Adam said John chuckled lightly. Bob and Elaine came in and Elaine was at his side "John are you ok?" she asked John nodded "yeah I just wish your son was here" John said Elaine nodded "I know John but he is trying he doesn't wanna miss this for the world" John nodded.

"he wont miss this I bet ya 50 bucks" Adam said John groaned "no no more bets!" John shouted. "Just rest sweetie. He'll be here. These things take a long time the first time around. They had to slow you down the doctor said. We caught him in the hall. She's ready, but your body isn't. It'll all be okay."

Things calmed down for a bit and Elaine and Bob went to go get John some ice chips while Adam stayed with him.

John took a little ten minute nap in the process and when he woke up, Randy still wasn't there and another contraction was coming.

"Adam, where is he?" he tensed up. "Lilly, you have to wait for your Daddy, please." John pleaded with his un born child. "He's on his way... Chris said two hours and that was 35 minutes ago."

"Ad, I don't think she's going to wait that long." John bared down and tried not to push. "She will don't worry and if she doesn't, I brought my video camera." John nodded and his contraction subsided. An hour later, Randy, Chris, Ted and Cody were racing into the hospital parking lot. "what room baby?" Chris asked when he called Adam "1420" Adam answered and Chris hung up they got there and Chris was still in his gear with pants and a shirt on Randy was decked out in his RKO gear.

"hey baby you doing ok?" Randy asked as he rushed to John's side. "they had to give me drugs to slow me down…..I'm scared Randy" John said he was absolutely shitting bricks. He checked out the monitors and smiled at John, running a hand over the top of his head. "Her heart is good so that's good. It'll be fine."

John nodded. Then he moaned. "Adam." Adam looked to Randy. "he's having another contraction." Adam answered. And Randy took control. He let John grab onto his hand. "Breathe Jay it's almost done." Randy coached. "Good job baby, it looks like that one's over." Randy said "This sucks." he slowed his breathing.

"I know, but we get something great out of it." Randy said he was extremely excited.

"hello Randy nice to see you again" Dr. Summer's said as she shook his hand "good to see you too" Randy said "you have to be the calmest father I have seen in a long time" Dr. Summers said "I'm not calm I am scared" John squeezed his hand. "he is doing fine everything is fine since we slowed down the process but I do need to see how far John is dilated so I need everyone except for Randy to leave the room" they all left leaving John and Randy in the room with the doctor.

"You're getting there John. You're at about a 6. And that Previa is looking good, so it looks like we'll be able to have a normal delivery. We'll know better by the time you get to about 8 if we have to go in and pull her out via c-section." Dr. summers said.

"Ok, could you send the rest of our family back in?" John smiled. Randy winked at him. Dr. Summer's nodded and left. Their friends and family came back in. "So?" Adam asked."6." Randy and John answered. "Oh, next they'll be offering the epidural." Adam remembered from reading the book. "And I think I want it." John nodded. By the time John was 8 centimetres dilated, they had given him the epidural.

His contractions were too strong prior and Randy needed his hands for work. That and John was crying, saying he wanted to give up because it had hurt so bad. Another hour later and Dr. Summers was in to check him once again. "Alright John, I'm going to get the team in here and you're going to start pushing." Dr. Summers said. "Okay." John smiled. Dr. Summers returned with the nurses and delivery team. "Alright John, when your next contraction comes, I want you to start pushing."

John looked to Randy. "If I don't make it through this, I love you." John said "The drugs have gotten to you." Randy laughed. "I love you too." Randy heard the monitor beep quicker. "Alright baby, here we go." Another thirty minutes later and John was on his final push. "You can do it baby, just one more." Randy coached.

On December 21, at 10:05 pm, Lilly Grace Orton came into the world screaming.

Randy was full of pride and joy and tears as they set her on her Father's chest for the first time. Randy couldn't resist and took a snapshot with his iPhone, Twittering it to the world. "You tweeted the baby?" John laughed as he cried in joy. "Damn right." Randy smiled. "I'm so proud of you." Randy said.

"It was nothing." John joked. Randy just laughed at him.

When John was stitched up and cleaned up, and after the doctors had made their way out of the room, the friends and family came back in.

"Aww, she's so perfect." Adam said. "You want her?" John asked him. He had cut the cord but John hadn't let her go yet since they had handed her to him. Randy nodded. John handed him their daughter and Adam captured the Legend Killer holding his daughter for the first time on video while Chris took a couple pictures. "Hi Lilly. I'm your dad." He whispered to her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're so little." He sniffled. The little girl looked up at his with her blue eyes. She definitely was his baby. Everyone got to hold the beautiful little girl she had Randy's eyes but you could see she was going to have John's dimples she was perfect.

Randy had gone home and showered before coming back he smiled when he saw John holding their daughter. John looked at him he seemed quiet and distant. "Rand are you sure you're ok you seem quiet and distant" John said "I'm fine I'm just taking it all in it's not everyday I get to become a father" John nodded. "I love you John you and Lilly are my world" John smiled "I love you too". The next day John and Lilly got to go home their friends stayed for a few days but left the family to be alone.

Please review…


	18. John's Issue

CHANGES CHAPTER 18

Lilly was now a month old and everything was going fine. John was being a stay at home parent and Randy was still working. John was just starting dinner for when Randy would arrive home he missed him there was only so much baby a man could handle. He loved Lilly with everything he had the little girl was his life but he wanted some adult conversation. He was making one of Randy's favourites steak with vegetables and some Mac and cheese. "waaaahhhhh!" John heard he turned the stove off and went to see what was wrong with his daughter.

He got there and Lilly was screaming he picked her up out of her bassinet and held her. "what's wrong baby?" John asked he placed her down on the change table and changed her diaper and went to the kitchen to make her a bottle. After feeding her he put her in her swing in the lounge with some music on it usually made her fall asleep. He went back to cooking his man his food. After cooking he placed it in the oven to keep warm. Lilly was now asleep so he picked her up and put her in her bassinet. He then went for a nice shower he felt disgusting.

After he showered he dressed in some sweats and warmed up Randy's dinner just as it was done Randy walked through the door looking tired. "hey you" John said Randy smiled a little and John gave him a small kiss. John set the table as Randy went to change. Randy came back out and gave John a proper hello kiss. "now to say hello to my girl" John sighed "don't you dare wake her up Randy" John scolded Randy smiled "I wont I promise" John rolled his eyes. He finished setting the table he was just getting some drinks out when he saw Randy walk in with Lilly in his arms he put Randy's beer in front of him and grabbed his plate and drink of soda. "you can eat alone" John spat and walked into the lounge to watch some television.

Half an hour later John finished his food and started cleaning up Randy was sitting in the lounge holding Lilly against his chest. John did the dishes and started on Randy's washing and then started tidying up around the house. He got to the lounge and packed away all of the little rattles and blankets and things Lilly has and put her swing away then cleaned off the coffee table. "baby what are you doing?" Randy asked John looked at him as if he was an idiot. "what does it look like I am doing?" John asked "just sit down with me please?" Randy asked John sighed "is she asleep?" John asked Randy nodded "go put her in her bassinet" John said Randy nodded and did what was asked.

He came back in to see John stretched out on the couch he laid on top of him. John wriggled so that he was in front of Randy and Randy was spooning him he put on a different show and started watching. Randy started rubbing John's thighs he was so sexually frustrated it had been over a month since they had sex. He moved his hands all over John's thighs and went to go under John's shirt but John pulled away and got up Randy frowned what the _hell is wrong with him?_ He thought. "do you want another beer or anything while I'm in the kitchen?" John asked "just a water thanks" Randy said he was still thinking about what John just did why the hell would he pull away from him.

Randy knew he was all healed he had taken him to the doctors himself to get his check up it was worrying him. John came back in with Randy's water and he sat down drinking his own cup of coffee. "feels so good to be able to have coffee again" John said Randy nodded "yeah what else did you miss?" Randy asked "alcohol eating really fatty foods not working out everything really" John said. "so how was work this week?" John asked "good the WWE is on holiday for 2 weeks so you're stuck with me a while" John smiled. "what do you wanna do while I'm home?" Randy asked.

"I don't know all I know is I want to go back to Boston at some point to see Ames I mean she hasn't met Lilly yet and I wanna see Justin and Haley" John said. "that's fine maybe we could fly out next week and spend a few days there and just have some fun and when we get back we can have the boys over" Randy said John nodded "sounds good" John said Randy nodded "I just think it will be hard to do anything extreme with Lilly around" John said Randy nodded. John got up to clean out his cup.

He turned around and came face to face with Randy he smiled and Randy bent down and kissed him. The kiss was slow and soft but full of passion. Johns arms went around Randy's neck bringing him closer. While Randy's arms were feeling all over John's body he once again went to feel John's chest but John pulled away. "I'm going to go check on Lil I'll be right back" John said Randy groaned what the hell was wrong with John?

John checked on Lilly she was sleeping peacefully it was getting late so decided to go to bed. He walked out and saw Randy on the phone he walked over and kissed him softly. "I'm going to bed love you" Randy smiled "love you too" he said John smiled and went to bed. Randy went back to his phone conversation with his mother she called to see how everything was going. "I don't know mom he wont let me touch him" Randy said he was at his whits end _"baby he just had a child so give him some time ok?" _Randy sighed "how much time I am dying here?" Randy asked _"use your hand Randall….look talk to him I have to go but I'll come see you tomorrow ok?"_ Randy sighed "ok thanks ma" Randy said and hung up.

Randy got up and went to check in on Lilly she was how John left her. He walked into his room and saw John awake watching TV he smiled at him and headed for a shower. He showered and walked out naked John didn't even notice he got into bed wanting to sleep naked. He spooned up against John and found he was wearing a shirt John never wore shirts to bed ever. He frowned something was wrong with his fiancé. "baby are you ok?" Randy asked John turned and looked at him. "yeah I'm fine why?" John asked "it's nothing it's just….you never wear shirts to bed and now you are what's the deal?" John sighed "nothing I was cold and I wanted to wear a shirt" John said. "that's what I'm here for to keep you warm" John scoffed and moved away from Randy.

Randy sighed he needed to find out what was wrong with his fiancé this wasn't like John at all. "Wahhhhhh" they heard through the monitor. John went to get up but Randy stopped him. "let me I haven't been here" John nodded and Randy went to check on their daughter. John fell back against the pillows and fell asleep. He didn't want to have the conversation with Randy he didn't think he was ready for that yet.

The next morning John woke up to hearing Lilly crying he got out of bed went to the toilet quickly and went to her. He picked her up and gave her some kisses. "what's up baby do you need some clean pants huh?" John asked she gurgled something. "I'll take that as a yes" John said. He placed her on the change table and started cleaning here whilst blowing raspberries on her stomach. Making her giggle slightly. "ok my princess you are all done lets get you some food huh?" John asked in a sweet voice he picked her up and held her over his shoulder.

He walked into the kitchen and heated up the bottle of milk he made last night and sat down in the lounge with the sports news on and fed her. Once she had some he started burping her. "ggaaah" John heard her burp he smiled and held her close. "good girl baby" John cooed and kissed her nose. "ok I am gonna put you in your swing while I get your bath ready ok?" John said like she would answer he smiled and strapped her in her swing and left for the bathroom. He got the water just right and added some bubble bath he got out her soap and wash cloth before going to get her.

He picked her up and undressed her before placing her into the nice warm water and started washing her. Once she was bathed he dressed her in a pink onesy that said 'my dad can kick your dads butt.' He put some socks on her and placed her back in her swing while he made himself and Randy some food. He made some coffee and eggs and bacon and lastly some toast. He went to wake Randy up but found him in front of the swing talking to Lilly.

He walked into the lounge and smiled Randy was a great dad. "morning" John said Randy looked up "morning baby when did you wake up?" Randy asked John glanced at the clock "oh about an hour and a half ago she's been changed, fed and bathed so it's all good." John said Randy smiled "you're getting into a routine then" he commented John nodded "yeah bring the swing and lets have breakfast" John said Randy smiled and picked up the swing and headed into the dinning room to eat.

Randy sat down and got some coffee. "babe you don't have to cook all the time you know a piece of toast would be fine" John shrugged "I don't mind" John said Randy nodded "so did you wanna do something today?" Randy asked John shrugged "I guess I have a load of washing to do here and then I need to mop the floors you should go out with Lil and spend some time together just you two" John encouraged "you sure?" Randy asked "yeah go for it" John said Randy nodded something seemed off with John but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

After breakfast John cleaned up and put some laundry on. "will you be ok with her while I shower?" John asked Randy nodded "yeah go ahead we will be fine" John nodded and left he had a 20 minute shower he got out and dressed in some track pants, socks and a huge t-shirt. He went out and hung up the clothes and put on another load. He joined Randy with a cup of coffee. Randy looked at his fiancé he looked so unlike himself he was dressing in baggy clothes and being a house husband this wasn't John at all.

"so what are you and princess doing today then?" John asked "I thought I might hit the shops and do shopping get it out of the way" John nodded "sounds like fun" John said "I might get her some new toys" Randy said John snapped his head around to glare at Randy "please don't I don't want my baby to be spoiled she has enough crap already and she's only a month old." John said he finished his coffee and went into the office he figure Randy could watch Lilly.

Randy sat there stunned he didn't know what to do he needed his mom's opinion so he rang her and she invited them over for dinner tonight he only hoped John would agree. He saw Lilly asleep so he went to speak to John. He found him in the office checking through everything. "hey babe" John looked and smiled "hey I forgot to tell you the house sold and it was what we asked for so we should be receiving the money soon" John said Randy nodded he didn't care about that right now. "mom rang uh she invited us for dinner tonight I accepted is that ok?" John shrugged "it's fine gives me the night off from cooking" John said Randy nodded.

"are you ok?" Randy asked John looked at him. "I'm fine why?" John asked "no reason it's just you seem a little off is all" John shrugged "nope I am fine maybe a little tired but that's what happens with a 1 month old in the house" John said smiling. "ok then you know I'm here if you need or want to talk right?" John nodded and logged off of the computer "yes baby I know same goes for you" Randy smiled and moved closer to John and sat on his lap and kissed him hotly he needed this interaction he knew if John didn't respond something was bothering the man but luckily John responded and pulled Randy closer.

An hour later Randy and Lilly left leaving John alone John did the laundry and cleaned the house and finally had some him time so he decided to go for a nap he missed his whole nights sleep but he wouldn't trade it for anything. He woke up a few hours later and walked out into the lounge where he saw Randy sitting feeding Lilly. John smiled and sat next to them. "how was your nap?" Randy asked giving John a kiss. "good I needed it how was the mall?" John asked "good but busy" John nodded.

Lilly finished her bottle so Randy started burping her. He then rocked her to sleep. "baby I've been thinking" John said "does your head hurt?" Randy asked Joking John punched him in the arm. "no I think I wanna move" John said Randy looked at him as if he was crazy, "where to?" Randy asked "still here in St Louis but I think we need a bigger house" John said Randy was relieved John wanted to stay where he grew up. "ok we can look around" John nodded "thanks babe" John said cuddling up to Randy. "I love you" John said emotionally he didn't want to cry but something was off with him he felt like crap Randy heard the sadness in John's voice and turned to look at him.

He didn't say anything but he was going to have a talk with him when they got home from his parents house for dinner. A few hours later the family was ready and out the door for dinner. John was looking his normal self even though he didn't feel comfortable. They got to the Orton's house and got out John got Lilly out and wrapped her up it was pretty cold this time of year. They headed inside where Becky took Lilly from John straight away Randy looked at John he had a sad look on his face Randy frowned this was getting weirder by the minute.

They all sat down for dinner Lilly was in the room with them in a swing that Elaine had there. "So son how was work this week?" Bob asked "good missed my little girl and John but it was good" John smiled at least Randy missed him he had something going for him. "anything interesting happen?" Elaine asked "not really I just hung out with Ted and Chris most of the time" Randy said "what about Mike?" John asked Randy was shocked that John would ask about the guy that nearly broke them.

"no I haven't spoken to him really I am not feuding with him anymore so I have no reason to speak to him" John nodded not knowing where this was coming from he was so confused. "so how has it been being a stay at home parent John?" Becky asked "good I like it I mean I miss being with Randy and all they guys but I wouldn't change anything" John said suddenly Lilly started crying John got up and took her to the nursery that was in the house to change her diaper. While John was doing that Randy was helping his mom with desert.

"so what do you think?" Randy asked "he's definitely not himself that's for sure. He isn't neglecting her" Elaine said "it's like she is the only one around that his focus is on her 100% I mean I love that he loves her but this is freaking me out" Randy said whispering. "I know baby but maybe that's how he likes it but he seems different something seems to be bothering him I'm not sure what though maybe he is over compensating for being horrible in the beginning. Randy the only way you will find out Is if you speak to him" Elaine said. Randy sighed he knew he had to talk to John but he wasn't looking forward to it.

They finished desert and Randy and John started leaving. They were inside alone. "baby why don't we let my parents watch Lilly tonight so we can have some us time?" Randy asked not sure of the reaction. "no I'll be fine I want her with me" John said Randy sighed he needed her away so if it got into yelling she would be ok. "are you sure I mean it would give us a chance to catch up without her interrupting us" John glared "look Randy if you don't want her around for the night you stay here I'll be fine on my own it's no different to what I am most of the time" John spat he said goodbye grabbed Lilly and left the house. Randy sighed he said goodbye and drove the three of them home.

They got home and John got Lilly ready for bed he changed her and rocked her to sleep. "goodnight princess" John said as he kissed he on her forehead before placing her in her bassinet. Randy went in and kissed his daughter goodnight before going to find John to have their talk. He found him in the bedroom getting changed. once they were both changed John turned the tv on Randy sighed and switched it off.

"we need to talk" Randy stated John nodded "what's up?" he asked "what's up? What's up with you you're not being yourself" Randy said "what do you mean?" John asked "I mean look at yourself you're dressing like you're homeless, you're doing chores all day long and you wont let me fucking touch you now tell me what's wrong" Randy insisted he was getting angry. "sorry I don't wanna dress up all day when I am home with my daughter so screw you I do chores because I have to no one else will do it and so what I don't wanna have sex yet sorry I didn't think we were on a time schedule" John snapped back Randy was making him angry.

"it's not just about sex John you wont touch me at all the only thing we have done is cuddle and kiss I wanna be with you last night in bed you couldn't have been more further away from me if you tried and what's with wearing the shirts to bed…and don't say it's because you're cold that's total and utter bullshit" Randy spat at him John was so frustrating. "look I don't feel like myself ok that's all I just feel like shit" John said crying a little.

"baby tell me what you feel" Randy urged "I don't feel attractive so I wear baggy clothes all the time I feel so emotional and sad most of the time it's not depression I've had it checked out…I miss you I miss the guys I miss and adult conversation. The thing is I cant let her out of my sight and it's freaking me out it's like I have to guard her all day everyday the only person I trust with her is you" John said Randy sighed and sat next to him.

"I think we need to get you in to see the doctor maybe you're having separation anxiety and the other stuff about you feeling unattractive that's crap…..John you're the sexiest man I know and I love you so what you don't have your six pack anymore you're still the guy I love" John sighed "I know but I don't want you seeing me until I have my old body back I just feel self conscious right now" John said.

"ok I'll stop with trying to get sex out of you even though I really wanna be with you again is there anything else that is bothering you?" Randy asked "no not really except I feel alone all the time I'm here with Lilly but none of our friends live around here I know you love it here and I guess I'm still trying to get used to being alone most of the time." John said Randy hugged him. "how about we fly out to Boston tomorrow so you can see Ames?" Randy offered "Really? Where would we stay?" John asked "well we still have your house for another month so we can stay there" John nodded "thankyou baby this means a lot to me" John said "I know but next time you feel bad tell me stop hiding things from me we're gonna be married soon and I don't want secrets ok?" John nodded and kissed Randy softly. "lets get to bed ok?" John nodded they got into bed and fell asleep John was feeling much better.

Please review….


	19. Boston

CHANGES CHAPTER 19

The next day the family arrived in Boston John was feeling and looking much happier he missed his sister a lot and he knew she had been going through a lot and he wanted to be there for her. They were just getting their luggage and Randy was trying to calm Lilly she was screaming she had been changed and fed he had no idea what was wrong with her. John got their luggage and met back with Randy he frowned when he heard Lilly screaming. "baby what's wrong with her?" Randy asked John sighed "I don't know maybe the plane has her all out of whack come on lets get back to the house to relax a little" John said Randy nodded.

When they got to their old house John was pissed off the locks had been changed so they couldn't get in. "we're gonna have to go to Amy's" John said Randy sighed and nodded he wasn't in the mood Lilly was still crying. John got back in the car. "baby girl calm down we're almost there" John said Lilly sort of calmed. They got to Amy's and John got the luggage while Randy took Lilly who started crying yet again this was driving him nuts he didn't know how John did it.

Amy opened the door and smiled "hey brother" John smiled and gave his sister a hug "hey look I know it's an inconvenience but my house has had its locks changed could we crash here for the week?" John asked Amy grinned and nodded "of course you can you know the way to the room" John smiled and headed inside to drop off the luggage. Amy looked and smiled when she saw Randy coming up the path with a pink bundle in his arms. "Gimme my niece" she said smiling. Randy handed his daughter over and walked inside the house collapsing on the couch next to Matt.

"hey man you alright?" Matt asked "yeah it was a bad plane ride and even worse car ride she wouldn't stop screaming" Randy said Matt chuckled "dude that's what you get when you have kids imagine having twins" Matt remarked Randy just groaned "I know but John knows what to do every single time and I have no clue I feel useless" Randy said seriously. "look Dude I was like that you just have to spend time with her yeah she feels comfortable around John and John knows what to do he should he's been with her all day everyday for a month and she was inside of him for nine months they have a connection." Matt reasoned. "I know it's just hard" Randy said Matt nodded he had similar feelings when the twins were born.

John was upstairs sorting their stuff out he sighed they didn't have anything for Lilly there. "hey Jay she is beautiful you did good" Amy complemented John turned and smiled "thanks she's an angel except for today she has been screaming non stop" John said "she seems fine now it was probably all the movement" John nodded "hey Ames do you still have the twins baby stuff?" John asked "no we gave it all away why?" Amy asked "we didn't bring anything I mean she just needs somewhere to sleep and a swing she is hooked on the one I have at home….I guess I can go get something and just leave it here that's cool right?" John asked Amy nodded "sure when did you wanna go?" John shrugged "soon we can leave her with Randy and take Justin with us I wanna see how he is" John said Amy nodded.

John walked over and took Lilly off of Amy and headed downstairs. "babe me and Ames are going to the store to get some stuff for Lilly so can you watch her?" John asked standing in the room looking at his fiancé. Randy sighed "sure what stuff do you need anyway?" Randy asked taking Lilly from John. She fussed a little but calmed down. "just a bassinet and maybe a swing that's all we shouldn't be long" John said he walked over to Randy and kissed him softly and kissed Lilly on the forehead "be good for papa" John said Papa was the name they decided Lilly would call Randy and John would be daddy. "love you" John said and left with Amy.

"you gonna be alright looking after her on your own man?" Matt asked "yeah where are you off to?" Randy asked "pick up Jeff from his NA meeting (narcotics anonymous)" Randy nodded and went upstairs hoping to get some rest in while Lilly was also asleep. With John they had picked up Justin from his tutoring and were on their way to a baby store. "uncle John where's Lilly?" Justin asked after he got in and said hello. "she's with Randy at your house you'll see here when we get home" John said Justin smiled "he has been so excited to see her" Amy said "I'm sure she will be happy to meet you Jus" John said Justin smiled he loved having his uncle around.

They got to the store and John picked out a bassinet and a swing for Lilly they paid for it and decide to go get some food before heading home. They got subway for everyone and went back to the Hardy house hold. They got in and John set up the bassinet in the bedroom and the swing in the lounge. He found Randy outside smoking with Jeff. He sighed he hated that Randy was a smoker. "hey babe your home" John nodded "yeah how was Lilly?" John asked "good she has been asleep this whole time" John nodded. "food's inside if you want any" John said and walked inside.

"is it just me or did he seem pissed off to you?" Randy asked Jeff "he seemed pissed off" Jeff said Randy sighed "seriously I cant win" he muttered "it's worth it if I had someone like John in my life and a daughter like Lilly I would do anything to make them happy" Jeff said and walked inside Randy frowned was he not making his family happy? He walked inside and got his food and sat down with John. John smiled at him. "hey Ames offered to watch Lilly tonight do you wanna go out for dinner and maybe a movie?" John asked "sure babe" Randy smiled he missed his dates with John he was surprised John was comfortable leaving Lilly with Amy.

After lunch Lilly woke up so John went and picked her up and brought her downstairs so he could feed her he heated up the bottle and sat down outside feeding her. "so how is it being a dad John?" Jeff asked "good tiring but good I love her to bits" John said "yeah?" John nodded "I don't really know how to explain it it's like nothing matters anymore just as long as she is alright she and Randy are my main concerns I don't care about work or money or material things anymore as long as my babies are happy then I am too" John explained Jeff nodded. "I wish I had that" Jeff admitted "well why don't you try meeting someone who isn't anything like what you have dated before" John suggested.

"like who?" John shrugged and started burping Lilly. "uh maybe Phil?" John suggested "yeah maybe I might give him a call and see if he is busy" John nodded and finished burping Lilly he then went and changed her diaper before taking her to meet Justin. He spent about an hour with her before he had to do his homework. John put Lilly in her swing and joined Amy, Matt and Randy outside with her. "so guys how is Justin doing?" John asked Amy and Matt glanced at each other. "not good he has his tutoring and goes straight home he doesn't have any friends and he doesn't want to go to another school because he's afraid he'll get teased." Amy said.

"have you thought about moving into a different state?" John asked "like where?" Matt asked "Missouri maybe?" John suggested "why so we can be closer to you?" Matt asked "yeah but that's not the only reason yeah hell I miss you guys but maybe it would be good for Justin to get out of Boston and meet new people trust me I have never been taunted in Missouri about being gay not once" John said "yeah but it's not only him we have Haley as well" Matt said "look guys you have to do what you think is best for your family is Justin's happiness what matters or Haley's popularity?" John asked "Justin no question she won't like the idea but I want my son back I want him to be happy again" Amy said sadly. "well tomorrow me, Randy and Lilly will go visit mom and dad and you can sit them down and talk to them" John suggested "yeah thanks guys we're just stressed right now" John nodded.

John looked at Randy telling him that they should leave them to it he nodded and they went upstairs. John collapsed onto the bed and Randy fell down next to him. John moved closer to Randy and hugged him Randy smiled John was getting better. "so what movie do you wanna see tonight Jay?" Randy asked "little fockers I saw the preview it looked so funny" John said Randy smiled "that sounds good" John nodded and looked into Randy's eyes and lowered his mouth onto Randy's the kiss started out soft but Randy started dominating and turned it into a hard passionate kiss and kiss they hadn't had for a long while John pulled Randy closer and Randy rolled over on top of John and John moaned at the feeling of having Randy on top of him. John's hands were roaming all over Randy's body underneath his shirt feeling Randy's back. They pulled apart for breath. "wow" John commented Randy smirked "yeah wow describes it" John laughed and kissed Randy softly. "I love you" Randy said John smiled "I love you too" John responded Randy went back in for the kill claiming John's lips in a hard hot kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard Lilly whimpering. Randy groaned "kids always ruin the moment huh baby?" Randy asked lightly John smiled and nodded. "yeah but she's worth it I think" Randy nodded in agreement. "you know I was thinking we should start planning the wedding" Randy said John nodded "yeah I want it to be low key like Adam's and Chris's." John said Randy nodded "we can make that happen" John smiled "thanks baby I sort of wish we were married already I just wanna start our life together" John said Randy nodded "yeah I know" the soon fell asleep in each others arms.

They woke up a few hours later and got ready for their Date while Randy was getting dressed John took Lilly down to Amy. "thanks for doing this Ames" John said "no problem Jay" John smiled "so her bottles are made and diapers are upstairs in the room call me if you need anything at all ok?" Amy nodded taking Lilly from him "baby I think she has it under control I mean she has raised two kids" Randy said from behind him "I know but I just worry this is the first time I am letting anyone but you look after her" John said Randy nodded "John she's with your sister she will be fine and Amy will ring if she needs us ok?" John nodded "ok" John said Randy took him by his hand but John stopped and went over and kissed Lilly goodbye before leaving with Randy.

They got in the car and drove to the restaurant they ordered their food John ordered his usual seafood linguini with a beer and Randy ordered the steak medium rare with roasted vegetables and also a beer. "this is nice I don't think we have had any time together like this in a while" John said "yeah I know but I wanna change that we should do this atleast once a week when I am home baby" John smiled "I was meaning to talk to you about something" John said nervously. Randy looked up from his food. "what is it Jay you can tell me anything" Randy said softly. John nodded "I was thinking that me and Lilly could travel with you for a while" John said Randy was shocked he didn't know that was what John would want. "you sure?" Randy asked "yeah I mean I miss you and all they guys and I think it would help your relationship with Lilly" John said "ok then but when?" Randy asked "maybe in a months time when she is a little older I mean you would have to clear it with Vince and all but I wanna be with you Rand" John said.

"ok well next week when I go back I'll speak to him or Steph about it and hopefully it would be ok" John smiled "thanks babe it's just I miss you I feel like we haven't been us in a while and I want it back" John said Randy smiled knowing what John was talking about "I know I want that as well" John nodded. "so is Adam still travelling with Chris?" John asked "yeah he is so bitchy Jay you are no where near as bad as what he is he is the bitchiest person I have ever met you were a saint compared to him" John laughed imagining Adam.

"John do you ever wanna go back to work?" Randy asked John sighed "I don't know I haven't really given it much thought" John told him "I miss it hell yeah I do but I just feel that my place is with Lilly right now I know I am not in the right shape to be back at work but maybe one day I'll return why?" John asked "I was just wondering I mean if you're gonna be on the road why not work?" John shrugged "because working means interviews signings appearances and that all takes away from Lilly" John said Randy nodded "but it's ok for me to work?" Randy asked "hey baby if you wanted to quit and stay home with us I wouldn't stop you this is your life you love the ring you love everything about it that's your dream and I am so happy you're living it" John said "but it's your dream too" Randy countered "WAS my dream my dream now is raising our daughter" John said sincerely Randy smiled this was what he wanted he just needed to know if it was what John wanted and he got his answer in a big yes.

They finished their dinner and paid the bill before getting in the car and heading for the movie theatre. They got their tickets and went to the snack stand. "what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked teasing John with the name he only spoke during sex. "a choc top and a large coke please" John said seductively Randy shivered. "hi can I have two large cokes a large popcorn and a choc top please" Randy ordered they got their food paid and went to find their seats. They sat at the back hoping no one would recognise them.

As the movie was getting into it. John looked over at Randy who was laughing he smiled it was a rare sight to see Randy Orton: the legend killer: the viper smile and laugh he was one of few who ever got to witness it. John took the opportunity he leaned over and smashed his lips against Randy's Randy gasped into the kiss he was caught off guard he wasn't expecting this hard passionate kiss to come from John especially during the move he thought John wanted to see this movie. They broke apart and John smiled he moved his hands down to Randy's belt and unbuckled it and popped the buttons on his jeans open getting better access to his prize.

"what are you doing?" Randy asked "shhh baby just continue watching the movie" John cooed Randy sighed but groaned when he felt John's hands on his member. John brought Randy to full hardness and started pleasuring the man he loved more than any other. "oh fuck" Randy gasped John smiled he loved making Randy moan. John's pace got faster trying to complete his love. He leaned over and started kissing and licking at Randy's neck at his sensitive spot the dual sensations making Randy go crazy he really wanted to scream out but he knew he couldn't.

if they got caught he could only imagine what Vince would have to say about this. "so close" Randy muttered John grinned and stroked Randy harder knowing how Randy liked it the movement mad Randy shut his eyes tight trying not to scream out. "if you don't cover my mouth soon I am going to cum so loud" Randy told John. John smirked and started kissing Randy the sensation and the feeling of John's mouth on his own took Randy over the edge covering John's hand in his pearly white fluid. John released him from his hands and tucked him back in and buttoned him up before licking his hand clean of Randy's essence.

The movie ended and they headed home. They got home and found everyone was asleep they walked into their room to see Lilly asleep John switched off the monitor and started getting ready for bed he brushed his teeth went to the toilet and changed into some boxer shorts and a shirt. He went over to Lilly and gave her a kiss before climbing into bed putting the tv on a low volume. Randy did his own routine before getting into bed he was wearing boxer shorts minus a shirt. John cuddled up to him running his hands over Randy's hard stomach he loved it he kissed his chest and got comfortable.

"what was that at the theatre?" Randy asked "what?" John asked smiling "you know what" John shrugged "wanted to make you feel good that's all why didn't you enjoy it?" John asked knowing full well that Randy did enjoy it. "no I loved it you just surprised me that's all I never knew the clean cut John Cena would be giving me a hand job in a public place" John smiled "well you bring out the adventurous side in me baby" John told him kissing his chest again. "lets sleep I am so tired love you Jay" John smiled "love you to Rand" John said as they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Randy woke up at four to a screaming Lilly. He changed her and took her down stairs. He fed her and burped her but she was still crying god she had a set of lungs on her she was very loud. "come on princess go to sleep" Randy said while rocking her in his arms. "shhh shhh" Randy whispered he hoped he wasn't waking the house up with Lilly's cries. He put her on his shoulder and started patting her back trying to calm her.

He was going crazy. "baby what's wrong?" John asked as he joined Randy in the lounge, "I don't know but she has been crying for over 45 minutes now" John sighed and reached and took her from Randy. "I mean I've changed, fed and burped her but she just wont settle" Randy said frustrated John nodded. And touched Randy's hand with his free hand. "baby go make some coffee for yourself ok?" Randy nodded and walked into the kitchen to make coffee.

John had Lilly on his shoulder patting her butt trying to calm her she was getting quieter. Randy walked out and frowned how come John could get her to calm but he couldn't. he walked outside for a smoke John had gotten Lilly to sleep so he put her in her swing and joined Randy with his own cup of coffee. "she's asleep" John said "so I noticed" Randy said bitterly. "uh…what's with the bitterness?" John asked Randy looked at him "it's just annoying that I was with her for ages and she wouldn't calm but you have her for ten minutes and she goes straight to sleep what the fuck am I doing wrong?" Randy asked it was annoying him he thought he was a bad father.

"baby you aren't doing anything wrong she's just sensitive I guess. Look I am with her all day everyday you see her a few days a week maybe she isn't use to you yet" John said trying to calm his irate lover. "so is that my fault John?" Randy barked John sighed "no I'm just saying maybe she isn't use to you yet" John said "well it's fucking pissing me off what am I supposed to do my own kid hates me" John sighed "she doesn't hate you" John reasoned "fuck off! What would you know? You're the perfect dad" Randy spat and started walking away.

"no don't you fucking dare throw it in my face that I am at home caring for her don't you fucking dare Orton!" John yelled "yeah now you're the perfect father where was this person when she was inside of you in those first few months John where were you! You hated her you didn't fucking want her!" John held back tears "what the hell is going on down here?" Matt, Amy, Justin and Haley were all in the lounge with Lilly. "nothing" Randy growled "I….I cant believe you would throw that back in my face I thought you had forgiven me for that I guess I was wrong" John said miserably he "sorry guys" John said and walked upstairs for a long shower he needed to be away from Randy before he beat the shit out of him.

John sat in the shower crying his eyes out he thought he and Randy were over what he had done he was sorry he didn't think he could be more sorry about anything in his whole life but not wanting Lilly was his biggest regret and Randy knew that. He got out of the shower and brushed his teeth before getting dressed he didn't want to be around Randy at all today he dressed in some jeans and a shirt, he got his trainers on and a hat and packed a bag for Lilly.

He headed downstairs where he grabbed his daughter from Matt ignoring everyone especially Randy. He gave her a bath and dressed her in some pants and a cute shirt and a warm sweater. He put her little shoes on her before going back downstairs. He made up some bottles and put them in the bag. He put the bag on his shoulder and went to put it in the car. He went back inside and grabbed Lilly out of her swing and left without another word to anyone. "John where are you going?" Amy asked John shrugged "anywhere he is not I cant stand him right now I'll see you tonight" John said Amy nodded and watched her brother drive away.

She walked back inside and glared at Randy "what the hell is your problem?" she asked "nothing look I'm gonna shower and head out for the day" Randy said "where did your brother go?" Randy asked "I don't know he said he didn't wanna be anywhere where you are" Amy said Randy nodded he knew he had fucked up. He showered and left to go do something anything just to get his mind off of John and the argument they had.

With John he was at a park sitting with Lilly just enjoying the time outside alone with her she was smiling and wriggling around at the sight of the sucks in the lake. "baby I don't think I am ready to marry your papa I really don't" John said to her his emotions were all over the place. "come on lets go see grandma and grandpa" John said he got her in the car and drove her over to his parents house he got his key out he had for the house and entered it was still early.

He walked in with Lilly and found his parents sitting at the table eating breakfast. "John!" his mom Carol gasped when she saw her son. "so is this her?" Carol asked John rolled his eyes who else would it be. He handed his daughter over to his mom and sat down after getting some coffee for himself. "she is adorable baby" Carol commented John smiled "I know she is an angel" John said Fabo took Lilly from Carol and looked at his granddaughter. "she is a special little girl that's for sure" he commented. John nodded. "so where is Randy?" Carol asked "don't know and I don't care right now" John said.

Carol and Fabo frowned "what's going on?" Carol asked "he's just being an as so I left" John explained they nodded and left the subject alone. He stayed at his parents for a few more hours before he and Lilly headed to the mall and then to the gym for some fun and games with other parents. He checked his phone and saw he had 7 missed calls from Randy and 3 from Amy he sighed he looked at the time and it was around four in the afternoon he got Lilly in the car and headed back to Amy's.

He pulled up and got Lilly out of the car she was wide awake and looking around he smiled and gave her a kiss. He walked inside and saw Amy, Matt and Jeff sitting in the lounge. He smiled at them and handed Lilly to Jeff he smiled and started talking to her. John loved that Jeff was bonding with his child he was doing more than Randy was. He walked into the kitchen and started washing out the bottles he then sanitised them and made a new batch for that night. He walked into his room and saw Randy asleep he groaned he didn't wanna see the man. He got changed into some sweats and went to rejoin his sister.

He sat down across from them and closed his eyes. He was tired and stressed out he didn't want to go back to Missouri with things the way they were he had to do something either fix things with Randy or stay in Boston a bit longer it was up to Randy really whether he decided to apologise or not. "so how was your day today Jay?" Matt asked "good I went to the park, the mall the kiddies gym and saw mom and dad" John said "sounds like a long day for miss Lilly" Jeff commented John nodded "yeah but she was really good with it all she has been an angel" John said.

Jeff started making funny faces at Lilly making her gurgle and blow raspberries John laughed she was so cute and Jeff was being great with her. "I'm ordering Chinese for dinner Jay you want your usual?" Amy asked John nodded "yes please." John responded she smiled. "one clean baby John" John smiled as Jeff gave him Lilly "thanks Jeff I know it's not the best job in the world" John said smirking "no she was fine she is adorable I sorta wish I had one" John laughed "well you can be uncle Jeff to Lilly if you'd like" John said Jeff grinned "wow John thanks" Jeff said and took Lilly again giving her a big kiss. The next thing John saw was an angry Randy walk in and take Lilly away from Jeff. "don't you ever touch my daughter again" he spat and walked upstairs "sorry Jeff he's an ass don't listen to him you can be around Lilly whenever you like" John said Jeff smiled.

Later that night after dinner John got Lilly ready for bed and tucked her in and then went to bed himself. "are we ever going to talk?" Randy asked as he walked in the room going to bed also. "what is there to talk about? you were the biggest asshole today first you throw back what I had done in my face when you know very well that I regret not accepting her and then you be a complete ass to Jeff" John said. "I know and I am sorry but I don't want Jeff around her without someone else present I don't trust him yet" John sighed "fine but you need to apologise you were mean and rude to him Randy" John said Randy nodded.

"about what I said about you not caring or being there in her first months of the pregnancy I'm sorry John I really am I was frustrated I never meant to throw that back in your face…I was pissed off I thought I was being a bad father she just doesn't seem to be comfortable with me and it hurts." Randy confessed. John looked at Randy. "baby she is just a baby she has no idea who you are yet and trust me you're a great father I couldn't ask more of you believe me you're great and you'll only get better I feel like you sometimes she is like that with me sometimes too it's not just you" John said Randy nodded.

He got on the bed and kissed John softly "do you forgive me?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah but if you throw it in my face again I will leave you I cant be worried every time we argue that it will get thrown at me as ammo" John said Randy nodded and kissed him again "I promise I love you" John smiled and pulled Randy closer "I love you too" John spoke smiling glad the argument was over.

Please review


	20. Centon Date

CHANGES CHAPTER 20

3 months later Lilly was four months old and John was back to his normal self John and Randy have had sex since John felt more comfortable in his body. He had doubts about how Randy was going when John was around he thought Randy may have cheated on him but he trusted him he was packing his and Lilly's things they were meeting up with Randy in cold New York. He packed a big suitcase for her and for him and they were out the door.

They bordered the plane and were on their way to New York. All through out the light Lilly was whining she hasn't been feeling well the past few days the doctor said it was just a cold but John was exhausted she wouldn't sleep or anything. They finally got off the plane and John got their things and caught a cab to the hotel where Randy and the rosters were staying. He walked up to the front desk with Lilly in his arms still whining. "hi can I please have the room for Randy Orton?" John asked she typed some things into the computer. "fifth floor room 509" she said sweetly John nodded and took off with a bell hop right behind him he tipped the guy when they got to the door.

He was rocking Lilly she was driving him nuts all he wanted to do was sleep and maybe shower and eat. He knocked on the door and Cody answered John frowned "I thought this was Randy's room?" John asked Cody smiled "oh it is he's in the shower we just came from a work out" John nodded and walked into the room Cody grabbed his bags and closed the door. John handed Lilly to Cody who was dying to hold her and he collapsed onto the bed wanting to sleep for days.

Randy walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see John laying down on the bed with his eyes closed and Cody talking gibberish to a whinging Lilly. He walked over and took Lilly from Cody. "hey my baby girl what's wrong huh?" Randy asked her in a soft voice she started wailing Randy frowned not knowing what was wrong he rocked her in his arms. John sighed he was nearly asleep when she started wailing. He got up and went into her baby bag a produced a dummy (pacifier) and handed it to Randy. Randy didn't want to use it he hated the things. "baby I thought we agreed not to use these?" Randy asked "yeah well I haven't slept or eaten in three days so sue me I want some fucking quiet Randy" John snapped and collapsed onto the bed again.

Randy looked over at John he looked really tired and pale. He decided to go against his judgement and gave Lilly the dummy she immediately stopped crying and soon was asleep Randy put her down and went and laid next to John. He threw his arm over John's chest bringing him closer. "so how was your flight?" Randy asked John opened his eyes "ok I guess but she has been crying for three days straight" John told him bringing Randy closer Randy's body warmth made him feel better. "is there something wrong with her?" Randy asked "she has a little cold so she is whining all the time" John said Randy nodded "what about you babe you look so pale" John shrugged "I feel ok just tired mainly" John said.

"well why don't I take her out so you can get some rest before the show tonight I might see if Chris wants to hang for a while" John sighed he wanted Randy with him but he was exhausted. "yeah please" John said Randy nodded and kissed John softly before grabbing Lilly and her things and heading over to Chris and Adam's room. He knocked and was let in by Adam. Adam smiled when he saw his god daughter he wanted to pick her up but saw she was asleep so he left her. "hey where's Jay?" Adam asked "asleep he looks exhausted apparently she hasn't slept in a few days he doesn't look well either so I decided to come visit you two with her and let him get some rest" Randy explained.

A few hours later John woke up and had a shower he felt well rested he looked around and saw that Randy and Lilly were still out so he just relaxed and watched some tv and ordered some food he was starving with everything that had been going on with Lilly being sick he hadn't been eating very much. "hey babe you're awake" Randy stated as he walked in the door "yeah thanks for letting me rest I really needed it" John told him Randy smiled "anytime so do you wanna do something tonight just us or what?" John shrugged "I don't care I just wanna be with you that's all" John said Randy smiled and sat down with Lilly next to John.

"so was she a good girl?" John asked Randy smiled and handed Lilly to John seeing as though she was reaching for him. John smiled and gave her a few kisses making her squeal. "yeah she was great Adam is really good with her I think he is getting ready for when he has their kid" John chuckled "yeah he needs it I have never seen Adam as a father but he is great with Lilly so I guess he is going to be an awesome father." John said "so how about after raw we go get some food just us maybe Ted and Codes could watch Lilly?" Randy asked John shrugged "yeah sure but not over night I don't think I am ready to let her spend the night without me" John admitted Randy smiled "sure we should get ready to head to the arena" John nodded and got up with Lilly still in his arms he packed a bag for her and waited for Randy to be ready.

Once Randy was ready they got in the rental car and headed to the arena. They walked in and went straight to the locker room John wanted to put Lilly down seeing as she was fast asleep and that had been rare the past few days. "where is my Lilly!" John and Randy heard it was Cody he came in screaming making Lilly start to cry waking her up. "good one Rhodes" Randy growled "I am so sorry I didn't know she would be asleep" John sighed trying to get her to calm down. "shhh shhh baby girl come on it was only uncle codes" John said trying to soothe her. He started rocking her and she fell back to sleep and he put her down in her pram.

"Codes you can spend time with her tonight after the show I wanna take John out and I want you and Teddy to watch her ok?" Cody smiled "hell yeah I love my Lilly time…I'm heading to catering can I get you guys anything?" Cody asked John shook his head "get us some water and some food each he is hungry he just wont eat because of Lilly" Randy said in a hushed tone not wanting John to hear him Cody nodded and left. Randy sat down and went through his script for the night.

"so what have you got scheduled for tonight then?" John asked "just a tag match me and Bourne vs. Sheamus and Cm Punk." Randy said John nodded "main event?" John asked "no I haven't had a main even match for a while seeing as it's the royal rumble in a few weeks" John nodded and rested his head on Randy's shoulder. "so any requests for dinner tonight?" Randy asked "no not really maybe we could just go to a diner or something quiet?" John asked "yeah sounds good." _knock knock _they heard John sighed "yeah" Randy called "Orton we need you for a quick promo with Bourne" the stage hand said Randy sent an apologetic look over to John and John shrugged and Randy left.

While Randy was gone John relaxed a little he wasn't feeling too well he didn't know what was wrong with him though he had a huge headache and he was still exhausted even after having a few hours of sleep earlier in the day. "hey Johnny here this is for you" Cody said handing him a bottle of water and a chicken and salad sandwich with some fries. John looked at Cody confused. "Randy told me to get it for you" Cody explained John nodded and gestured for Cody to sit.

"so how is things Codes?" John asked "good just getting used to living with Teddy it's different that's for sure just some things he does aggravates me and I have to get used to them" John chuckled "I know what you mean I was the same with Randy" John said. "how did you not argue over the little things that's all me and Teddy seem to do lately" John shrugged "we did argue we still do but it makes the sex all that much better we both know it's not a huge deal and we get our frustrations out during the sex you should try it" John said Cody sighed "I think I might have to or things will go from bad to worse." Cody admitted John felt bad for Cody he wanted to help but didn't know how.

After he finished eating Cody left John alone John got up when he heard Lilly crying he changed her and began to feed her when Randy walked in with Evan Bourne John was confused he didn't think they were friends. "hey babe we just need to talk about the match is it cool if we're in here?" Randy asked as he kissed John hello John waved at Evan and Evan blushed making John and Randy laugh "relax Bourne he wont bite unless you ask" Randy said and he received a slap on the arm from John for the comment. "it's fine Evan just talk about your match act as if me and Lilly aren't even here ok?" Evan nodded.

John sat there looking and playing with Lilly as Randy and Evan talked they finished talking and Randy left to get dressed. "so how old is she?" Evan asked "four months" John said "wow she is tiny for four months" Evan said John nodded "yeah she was early but healthy…..so are you seeing anyone?" John asked "yeah Jack

Swagger we have been together for a while now and I love him I hope one day we can be where you and Randy are" John nodded "trust me a lot of shit has happened for us to be where we are right now but it was all worth it I don't think I could be happier than I am right now this may sound corny but he completes me he and Lilly are everything to me" John said Evan smiled as Randy came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for his match and all oiled up John licked his lips Randy looked tasty.

"good luck baby" John said as he pulled Randy down into a heated hard kiss Randy responded and opened his mouth to John's assault John pulled away and slapped Randy on the ass getting a growl in response from his fiancé. "say bye bye papa good luck" John said to Lilly as he made her wave at Randy. Randy smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving for his match.

Randy and Evan won their match so John and Randy headed back to the hotel John gave Lilly a bath and waited for Randy to finish showering so he could have one. He showered and dressed in some jeans and a nice shirt and sat down waiting for Ted and Cody to come to watch Lilly they were taking her back to their room so Randy and John could have alone time after their date. They heard a knock and Randy got up and answered seeing a grumpy looking Ted and a pissed looking Cody.

John glanced at the tow men and sighed "you're a pig Ted! A big fat pig!" Cody shouted at him John started hugging Lilly she didn't need to hear this. "Fat? I am not fat if anyone in this fucking room is fat it's John!" Ted shouted Randy growled and John looked down he thought he was looking like his old self. "you're an asshole Ted John isn't fat he never was you know what I don't want to see you right now so go" Cody said Ted sighed he knew what he said was wrong. Randy walked over to Ted glaring. "get the fuck out and if you ever say something like that about John again I will kill you" Randy threatened Ted swallowed hard and left.

"sorry guys I don't think we can watch Lilly" Cody said Randy nodded "it's fine Codes" Randy said Cody nodded and left. Randy shut the door and looked at John he was sitting by the window looking out into the city holding onto Lilly for dear life. Randy could tell he was hurt by what Ted had said. John sighed and wiped his face from the tears that were falling. He got up grabbed Lilly's bag and took off down the hall Randy frowned and let him go.

John turned down the hall and came to a room he knocked and smiled when he saw Natalya answer with Beth right with her. She let him in. "hey girls I know this is short notice but me and Randy wanted to go out for a few hours I was kind wondering if you could watch Lilly Cody and Ted were supposed to but they're arguing so they cant" John explained Natalya and Beth grinned. "sure Jay anything for you and this little girl so anything we should know?" Natalya asked "no she has been bathed and changed there's diapers in the bag and bottles she should be fine if not call me we should be gone only about three hours ok?" John asked Beth nodded "sure John relax we have this under control ok?" John nodded and left after kissing Lilly goodbye.

John left and made hs way back to their room. He walked in and saw Randy pacing he smiled and got his phone and wallet and told Randy to do the same. They left the hotel deciding to walk to the diner. "so who is watching our girl?" Randy asked "Natalya and Beth" John said Randy smiled and nodded and took John's hand in his own holding it tightly he missed the simple things to do as a couple with John like holding hands. They made their way to a quiet looking diner and sat down in a booth. "hi there what can I get you boys?" an older woman asked John smiled "I'll have a the garden salad with a water please" John ordered Randy frowned John never ordered salad before in his whole life. "I'll have the burger and fries with a strawberry shake" Randy said she nodded "no problem it wont be long and I'll bring your drinks out in a sec" she said and walked away.

She came back with their drinks and they thanked her. "so are you ok with what Ted said?" Randy asked John nodded "yep I don't wanna talk about it" John replied Randy nodded. "so how has everything been at home?" Randy asked "good Amy and Matt are good with the house they love it and Justin seems a lot happier being in St Louis and Haley she is fine she misses her friends but she has made some better ones here" John said "that's good has Justin been talking to you about being gay and all that?" Randy asked as their food came they nodded In thanks to the waitress and started eating.

"yeah he has but he still feels like he is doing something wrong" John said Randy nodded "I mean I don't blame him I felt that way when I was younger I mean when I was with other guys before I met you they wanted me to be a secret so I got used to the idea and then when I was with you and you were out and proud and wanted to show people that we were together I was shocked" John said Randy nodded remembering how awkward John was at the beginning of their relationship. "they were idiots Jay they didn't deserve you, you are the best guy anyone would be lucky to be with you and I'm glad I am the lucky one" Randy said sincerely John smiled and touched his hand across the table.

"so when did you and Evan become friends?" John asked Randy frowned he heard some jealousy in his voice. "he hangs with Ted and Cody a lot so when we go out we talk I mean he is with Jack and I'm with you we talk about problems or anything that we go through he is to me what Adam is to you I guess" Randy tried to find the right comparison. "ok I'm sorry it's just all these things are changing I feel like we're missing out on each others lives" John said Randy nodded "I know babe but you're here now we can organise this wedding and get married and spend some time together as a family." Randy said John nodded and smiled. Randy paid the bill and they went for a walk.

"so your mom has been helping out a lot with Lilly she takes her out once a week for the whole day letting me have some time to myself" John said Randy smiled "that's great babe I'm glad you're letting someone help you" John nodded "I know but you know me I am very independent when it comes to doing things I hate asking for help with anything" John said "why though?" Randy asked John shrugged they sat down on a park bench "it makes me feel weak I guess it pretty much says I need help I am incapable of doing shit on my own it makes me feel like I am not good enough" John revealed Randy sighed "baby you are more than good enough trust me ok?" John nodded. They talked some more and headed back to the hotel for some alone time between the sheets.

Once in the room Randy pushed John onto the bed and shred them both of their clothes Randy climbed on top of John to start pleasuring the man beneath him. John wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Randy took control of the kiss he massaged John's tongue. They pulled away for air and Randy went to work on John's neck kissing and licking at his scar from neck surgery John moaned that area was very sensitive. Randy smirked and bit down on the scar causing John to buck his hips.

Randy travelled lower kissing and licking at John's nipples and abs he was heading lower when John pulled him up and kissed him roughly. "Fuck me!" John growled in Randy's ear Randy smiled and reached over to the top drawer of his night stand retrieving some lube and condoms? Randy frowned he didn't have any condoms he didn't want to stop so he distracted John with his lips so the older man wouldn't freak out. "you ready?" Randy asked as he stroked John and lubed up his fingers. John nodded and pulled Randy down into another kiss.

Randy used his index finger to probe at John's entrance. John was getting impatient he wrapped his legs around Randy's waist forcing the finger into his hole he grimaced in pain. "Move your fucking finger!" John demanded Randy smiled and started to fuck John with his finger one wasn't enough so he withdrew and went back in with two scissoring John trying to stretch him enough for Randy's cock. "Oooohhhh yeeeeeaaaah" John moaned as Randy hit his prostate dead on. John started moving his hips fucking himself on Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper it wasn't working. "Fuck me NOW!" John screamed Randy smiled.

Randy lubed up his cock and aligned it with John's hole he was going to go slow but John had other plans he bucked his hips making Randy's cock enter him hard and fast Randy groaned at the tightness of John it always felt so good. "So tight Babe..." Randy moaned John was clawing at the sheets below him Randy was hitting his spot as he was thrusting in him slowly. John met Randy's thrust as he thrusted his hips to meet Randy making Randy go deeper. "Fuck harder Rand…harder!" John moaned Randy complied with the wish and started slamming into John not caring about anything in the world. The bed was creaking below them. John's head was thrashing about it felt so good to be fucked by Randy again. "Fuck…..oh….yeah." John moaned as Randy kept hitting his spot over and over and over. John was clenching his ass around Randy's dick every time Randy would enter him. Randy took hold of John and started stroking him.

Randy's strokes were at the same pace as he was pounding into John. "So close Johnny….so...Fuuuuuuuuck!" Randy screamed as he filled John to the brim with his seed he kept up his movements making John squeeze him for all he had. John was still thrashing around "fuck Randy so close oooohhhh fuuuuuuck meeeeee!" John screamed as he came all over himself and Randy. Randy finally pulled out and collapsed next to John. Both men were sweating and panting heavily Randy started licking his fingers tasting John all over himself. John smiled at Randy and kissed him hard. "Fuck I love you." John said Randy smiled "I love you too; we are so fucking good together." John nodded "I know the sex is never bad." Randy nodded. "We should get cleaned up and go get Lilly" John said Randy nodded and they headed for a shower.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update…. please review**


	21. One Year Later

CHANGES CHAPTER 21

1 YEAR LATER

A year later and John and Randy were arriving in Boston to get married they had planned it all out it wasn't happening in a church but in a hotel it was going to be perfect. Lilly was now 16 months old and walking around a little she was speaking some words like daddy, papa, Amy, Cody, Teddy, Addy and Chris as well as others it was amazing to hear her. Her first words were daddy when John was bathing her one night she had squealed when John was making funny faces at her John had cried it was an emotional time for him. Randy was a little upset that she didn't say papa but a week later she said the words and Randy was over the moon.

They got off the plane and headed to the hotel they had organised a suite for the weekend but John was staying with Amy the night before hand so they couldn't see each other Adam was his best man and Amy was his maid of honour with Chris as Randy's best man and Becky as his maid of honour. They got to the hotel and had a nap with Lilly she was sort of used to the hotel life and flying but she usually slept through most of the flight. They woke up a few hours later with Lilly poking John. John smiled and picked her up and placed her on the bed in between him and Randy.

Randy was still asleep so Lilly crawled over to him and started poking him and hitting him it was so cute. John was laughing he got up and went to the bathroom. He came out to see Randy attacking Lilly with kisses and tickling her. He smiled and sat on the bed. "alright Lilly time for you to get ready we have to go see Aunt Amy, Uncle Matt, Justin and Haley" John cooed. She frowned but got off the bed Randy got some clothes for her it was winter in Boston so he had out a long sleeved shirt with a pink vest and a pair of jeans she wore with her pink boots. John sat there waiting for the inevitable to happen.

When Randy tried to dress her she kept wriggling Randy sighed "Lilly Grace let me get you dressed" Randy told her she started pouting John was in near hysterics on the bed Randy looked up and glared at his soon to be husband. "do byself!" Lilly spoke Randy's eyes went wide never hearing her say this before he looked at John who was smiling obviously he had heard it before. "ok then you try to get dressed alone just ask if you need mine or daddy's help ok?" Lilly nodded and tried to get dressed. Randy sat down next to John and took his hand in his own squeezing it.

John smiled at him "she is growing up so quick" John commented sadly Randy nodded "yeah I know before we know it she'll be five going on fifteen" Randy said John nodded. "daddy help Pease?" Lilly asked him John smiled and went over to Lilly and helped her get dressed. She smiled and gave him a hug and kiss. She then went and stood in front of Randy "sowwy" she said Randy smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "lets go then" John declared Randy scooped Lilly up and walked out the door with all their things. They got in the car and strapped Lilly in before taking off to the restaurant for dinner the whole family would be there meaning John's family and Randy's.

They got there and got out Lilly wanted to walk but she held onto John's hand as they walked in as soon as she saw everybody she tried to break the hold. "Addy!" she squealed Adam turned and smiled when he saw his god daughter he captured her in a hug "hey princess you been good?" Adam asked her she nodded "where den?" she asked speaking of Adam and Chris's 7 month old son Aiden. "he is with uncle Chris" Adam said as he took her over to see Chris and Aiden.

Meanwhile John and Randy greeted everyone and sat down for the meal. "taste nice babe?" Randy asked him John nodded "yeah it's great this has been a really nice night" John said Randy nodded "yeah but tomorrow is going to be even better" Randy said speaking o their wedding night "I know I cant wait to cement our lives together this has been a long time coming" John said Randy nodded "our daughter is flirting with Cody again" Randy spoke seeing Lilly blushing and shying away when Cody would kiss her she always did it with Cody. "relax babe I don't like it either but she loves uncle Codes" John said.

"excuse me I'd like to make a toast" Amy spoke John smiled "to John and Randy on their big day I hope everything turns out as you like it and Randy from the entire Cena family welcome" she said they all raised their glasses and toasted to John and Randy. "my turn" Becky said. "to John and Randy you guys are already a family with Lilly Grace but I am so happy for you both congratulations and welcome to the Orton family John be warned this was your choice to marry into us" she said making everyone laugh.

Cody came over and gave Lilly to John. John smiled as she rested her head on his broad chest it had become her favourite pillow. "daddy I tired" Lilly spoke John smiled and rubbed her back "ok princess we will be going home soon so you just rest on daddy ok?" Lilly mumbled something and looked at Randy "binky pwease?" she asked referring to her pacifier Randy sighed "do you need it?" he asked Randy was the more strict parent compared to John who let Lilly do anything. "pweeeeaaase" she whined Randy sighed and gave her the binky she quickly fell asleep. Randy glared at John "I know it's my fault she is hooked on the thing I'm sorry" John said Randy smiled and kissed his dimple.

An hour later Lilly was with Nathan asleep while John and Randy were outside saying their goodbyes for the night. Randy was leaning against the wall as John hugged him tightly. "it's only one night babe" Randy said John nodded "I know but I don't think I will sleep tonight I will be too excited and Lilly won't know what's going on when she wakes up and you're not there with us" John said. "I know but I'll call later ok?" John nodded and looked up at Randy. "I love you and I cant wait for tomorrow" Randy said John smiled "me either I love you too" John said they met lips in a passionate kiss. "I'll see you at the alter baby" Randy said John nodded and got his things and Lilly and left with Amy, Adam, Aiden and Cody for her house where they were staying the night.

They got to the house and John got Lilly out of her clothes and into her pyjamas trying not to wake her up but in the end she woke up rubbing her eyes and looking around. She smiled when she saw her daddy but frowned when she couldn't see her papa. "papa" she said John sighed "it's just us tonight baby just Lilly and daddy we will see Papa tomorrow ok?" Lilly frowned and started whimpering this was what John was afraid of. "shhh baby it's alright uncle Adam, Uncle Codes and Aunt Amy are here too" John said trying to calm her it worked "Addy" she whined John nodded and took her downstairs where Adam was with Cody and Amy Aiden was already asleep.

"somebody wants her uncle Addy" John said Adam smiled and took the little girl into his arms. "what's wrong Lilly bug?" Adam asked using the nick name he had for her. "no papa" she said Adam nodded "no that's right papa isn't here but you have daddy and me and aunt Amy and uncle Cody." he spoke to her she nodded John came back in and gave her, her bottle of milk she has before bed. She drank it and John placed her in the bed upstairs he changed into some sweats before joining his friends and sister downstairs he smiled when he saw that Justin was there too.

"hey Jus how are you?" John asked "good I feel better now that we live in Missouri and not here I have met some cool people I like it there I feel much happier" John smiled "that's great so how is Haley handling it?" John asked "she's fine she has a new boyfriend his name is Charlie" Justin answered John nodded. "so are you ready to become and Orton tomorrow Jay?" Cody asked John nodded "yeah I cant wait I am so excited I just hope nothing goes wrong" John said "I'm sure everything will be fine" Adam said "you remember me on my wedding day I was hopeless and you calmed me down you know nothing is going to come between you and Randy" Adam said John nodded "I know I still cant believe he invited Mike" John said he and Randy had argued for days over Randy inviting his ex. "he wont cause trouble he is with Alex now" John nodded.

They sat up talking or most of the night then went to bed John cuddled up against his daughter and drifted off. He woke up the next day to see Lilly looking at him. John smiled and gave her a kiss and a hug. "good morning baby girl did you sleep well?" John asked she nodded "hungwy" she said John smiled and got out of bed reaching his arms for her she accepted and was picked up they walked downstairs for some food. He put her in her high chair and got to work making her some toast with strawberry jam on it. He gave her some apple juice in her sippie cup and sat down with her he was drinking a cup of coffee.

"hey John good morning are you ready for today?" Matt asked John nodded "yeah I am so ready I cant wait or this I have been waiting for years to be married to Randy" John said looking at Matt. Matt smiled and got himself a cup o coffee and gave Lilly a kiss before sitting down. "all gone" Lilly said John smiled "want some more?" he asked her she shook her head he cleaned her up and put her down in the play room so she could play for a while before they started getting ready for the day.

An hour later John had showered and changed and packed his things ready for the hotel and was currently getting Lilly ready for her bath. She was squirming lately she hated having a bath or having anything to do with water. "Lilly please be a good girl we have to get ready so you can go see papa" John said Lilly stopped squirming and sat down in the tub. "so do you know what is going to happen today?" John asked "no" she said "ok then well you'll be getting all dressed up and we will be going to a party were me and pap will be saying things to each other so that we can get married and be a proper family" John said she looked confused. "pwetty dwess?" she asked John smiled "yes you get to wear a pretty dress" John told her she smiled brightly.

He finished bathing her and got her dressed and they headed for the hotel once there Cody took Lilly to go visit Randy while John relaxed with Adam and Amy. Hours later John was dressed in his black suit with a white tie and Adam was dressed in the same suit but with a red tie. Lilly was dressed in a white frilly dress and Amy was dressed in a black knee length dress with a white belt. they headed down to the room and waited for the wedding to begin. John walked down the aisle with Lilly holding his hand once at the front he handed Lilly over to Elaine so the wedding could begin.

"we are here to Join John Felix Anthony Cena and Randal Keith Orton in marriage. If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your piece" the minister said the place was silent John was glad. "marriage is not something to step into lightly these two men will be sharing their lives with one another and their daughter Lilly Grace. Both men are to speak after me John you can go first.

"I, John take you, Randy, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity." John said after the minister. Randy smiled John had picked out great vows.

"Randy has chosen different vows to speak" the minister said giving Randy the floor. "I, Randy, choose you John to be my husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life. I take you, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us." Randy said John had tears in his eyes Randy's vows were beautiful.

"ok then do you John take Randy to be your wedded husband?" the minister asked John smiled "I do" John spoke Randy grinned "and do you Randal take John to be your wedded husband?" he asked Randy nodded "I do" he said "in the power vested in mw by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you husband and husband you may now kiss" the minister said John pulled Randy into him and they kissed softly for a few seconds before pulling away and smiling. They turned and saw Lilly trying to run towards them they smiled and John scooped her up. "yay" she said even though she had no idea what was going on. "cake now?" she asked making John and Randy laugh.

They hugged her and left for the reception which was in the ball room and they were serving it as a buffet not wanting a stuffy wedding reception. They got there and sat down with some food John's mom was feeding Lilly so John and Randy could be together. "you ready for our first dance?" Randy asked John nodded "yeah lets do this" he said and Randy dragged him to the floor where they started dancing to 'thankyou for lovin' me' by Bon Jovi. "I cant believe we are married it feels so unreal" John said Randy nodded "well you better believe it coz you're stuck with me for life Mr Cena-Orton" John smiled "wouldn't want it any other way baby." he said before kissing his husband.

They danced most of the night and finally it was time to head up to their suite to finish off the night together. Carol handed John Lilly so they could say goodnight. "I want you to be a good girl for uncle Adam and uncle Chris ok?" John asked she looked confused. "you're staying with them tonight baby so me and daddy can be alone" Randy said she started tearing up "baby we will see you tomorrow ok?" John said and hugged her and gave her a kiss as did Randy before they took off up to their suite.

When Randy opened the door John was shocked there was rose petals every where with candles lighting up the room John smiled and crashed his lips onto Randy's. "I love you Mr. Cena-Orton." John said Randy smiled "I love you too it was perfect." John smiled and went back to kissing his husband. Husband wow it felt so good to know that he would be with Randy for life.

John kissed Randy sneaking his tongue into Randy's mouth wanting to taste his husband for all he had husband he was actually married to Randy and be together forever how crazy is that? John pulled away from the kiss and sucked on Randy's neck biting at it Randy was busy undoing John's shirt he finally got all the buttons undone and pulled the shirt over John's shoulders. Randy then took his shirt off also. Both men went back to kissing and tasting each other they landed on the bed with John underneath Randy. Randy went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. Randy finally got to John's pants and undid them and ripped them away from his husband's body along with John's underwear John moaned as the cool air hit his hard cock.

Randy got up from John and took care of his clothes stripping down until he was naked. He climbed back on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Rand….please baby…" John moaned Randy smirked. "What...what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked while licking around John's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Rand if you don't stop this will be over before it even starts." John hissed at his lover Randy smirked.

Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers. He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access and started probing at John's hole. John hissed as Randy entered a finger into him it was always a little painful. "Shhh baby relax." Randy soothed soon John began to relax. Randy pulled his finger out and went back in with two. Slowly starting to stretch John he began curling his fingers searching for that spot. "Oooohhhhh shit yeah right there fuuuuuck." John moaned as Randy hit his prostate with his finger. John started thrusting onto Randy's fingers trying to get them deeper but it wasn't working. "Randy NOW!" John demanded.

Randy laughed a little and pulled his fingers out of John and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy shiiiiiit" John cried out. "Shit J you alright?" Randy asked concerned John just nodded his head "move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him. "Harder….fuck me harder Ortz." John said "fuck John so fucking tight baby."

Randy moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss. "Fuck gonna come J soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me J let me see you come." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Randy!." John screamed as he came all over himself.

Randy collapsed next to John on the bed they both cleaned up and laid on the bed as close as possible to each other Randy's head was on John's shoulder hearing John's heartbeat. "I love you" Randy whispered John smiled "I love you too" John said and they fell asleep. They had been through a lot in the last few years they had gone through a lot of changes and came out stronger than ever. But will they make it through even more changes?

The end.

**Please review I am starting on a sequel where Lilly will be five years old tell me if I should do a sequel or not.**


End file.
